Like How You Are
by Ciara Lewis
Summary: Angela and Jordan struggle to keep their relationship together despite social pressure, family problems and other odds...
1. Come After Me

You know how sometimes when you're with someone silence can be completely comfortable and relaxing? Well, sitting in Jordan's car as we left Brian was _not _one of those silences.

I was staring out the window but out of the corner of my eye I could see Jordan looking at me. I couldn't meet his eyes. It seemed like if I looked at him he would see all the anger and hurt and confusion I was feeling. Jordan could be completely blind sometimes, but at other times he's able to read me like a book. Then again that could be my fault.

I expected him to take me to the loft, or maybe Vertigo…somewhere he would go off with his friends and leave me alone. That's why it was a surprise when he suddenly pulled the car over and stopped it. I looked around.

"So…is something wrong?"

I stared out the window, "No."

"You seem mad or somethin'."

"I said I was fine Jordan." That's such a lie. I glanced at him quickly. He was biting his thumbnail and staring at me. He frowned when he saw my face.

"I thought you weren't, like, mad about Ray…that thing anymore."

I sighed, "Everything's not okay between us just because we kissed. You _lied_ to me."

He tilted his head and cleared his throat, "What…what are you talkin' about?"

I turned and stared at him. He met my eyes for a few seconds but his gaze faltered and he looked away. I shook my head in disappointment and looked out the window again, "Never mind. Just- can you just take me home?"

He bit his lip for a second and then muttered, "Whatever." He started the car and we drove home in an even more uncomfortable silence. When he pulled up in front of my house I got out and shut the door without speaking. There wasn't anything to say. For every step I took towards my house my heart was screaming at me to stop. _Wait_, it said. It doesn't matter that he didn't write the letter. This is Jordan Catalano. You can't just walk away from him. But I was. I _needed_ him to admit that Brian wrote the letter. I needed to know that I meant enough to him for him to come after me.

AN: ya know, it's a lot harder to write in Angela's pov than I thought it would be. I don't think I did a particularly good job either. This would be so much easier in script form. Oh well, I tried.


	2. Realizations

_Brian Krakow. Isn't it funny how someone's name can represent the same thing your entire life and then one day…it's just different. Like you suddenly understand them or something. Brian Krakow._

"Angela? Angela?" Rickie waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you even listening?"

I pushed away from the lockers and nodded. "Yeah, sorry Rickie. What were you saying again?"

He looked at me for a second and then closed his locker. "Never mind. What were you thinking about?"

"Just this…thing….with Brian and Jordan? Gosh, it's like, I can't even look at either of them."

We started walking down the hall towards Katimski's. A door next to us burst open and Rayanne stumbled out with this guy. Rayanne froze when she saw us and avoided our eyes. The jock she was with walked away, calling a goodbye to Rayanne over his shoulder.

I turned my head. I felt sick. She hadn't learned at all. She just went around hooking up with whoever she felt like whenever she felt like it. It didn't matter to her who she hurt in the process.

"Uh…hey Rayanne." Rickie shifted his feet awkwardly, torn between the two of us.

"Hey." Rayanne bit her lip and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. After a second's hesitation she brushed past us and disappeared out of sight.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to English.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Underneath the bleachers outside of school, Jordan and Shane stood silently, smoking cigarettes. Another teenager joined them and started talking to Shane but Jordan appeared oblivious. His blue eyes stared intently out towards the field, and in one quick move he dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his feet. He barely glanced at Shane before walking purposefully towards the school.

"Yo Catalano, where you goin'?" Shane shouted after him but there was no answer.

**_In class..._**

"Catalano? Jordan Catalano?" I dropped my eyes and ignored the hurt that rose when Mr. Katimski called his name. He wasn't in English. I don't know why I felt surprised and disappointed. He never came before. It was only in the last couple of months that he made an effort.

That's when I realized how much things had changed. This time last year I was staring dreamy-eyed at him as he leaned on lockers with his friends. And now…now we've made out in secret, dated, broken up, had real conversations… I've been betrayed and lied to by him but I can't stay away.

I looked over to the left to try to stop my thoughts. That was a mistake. Brian quickly averted his eyes when I glanced at him. I self-consciously tucked my hair behind my ear and returned my gaze to the front.

The thing about realizations is a person can only handle so many in one day. Brian likes me. Gosh even the thought makes my cheeks warm. It's like everyone can hear or something. Not that I'm embarrassed. It's just…he's _Brian Krakow. My next-door neighbor_.

I like Brian-for the most part. He can be a great listener and he's dependable. But the thing is; he doesn't really understand me. Brian thinks he knows me, but he really loves the way I was when we were younger. I'm not that person anymore. I'm just not. And I don't want to be her again, either. I've changed and I just wish Brian would accept that.

A manicured hand suddenly tapped my desk. I looked to my right and did a double-take when I saw Casey Hall- in all her blonde beauty staring at me. "Your name's Angela right?"

I exchanged disbelieving glances with Rickie. Through gossip and rumors, I had known practically everything about her since 2nd grade and…she didn't even know my name? I smiled awkwardly, "Um…yeah."

She tossed her hair and looked me up and down critically. "I think Jordan Catalano wants you."

"What?" I asked surprised. I followed Casey's gaze to the doorway where Jordan stood beckoning to me urgently. What was he doing? Half the class was snickering and looking between the two us with raised eyebrows. I couldn't believe the teacher hadn't noticed him. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him.

I looked at Rickie, panicking. He shrugged and looked over at Jordan. Sharon shook her head at me, mouthing. "Don't go."

But it was _Jordan_. I looked up at him and his lips formed the word please. It was like a dream. Jordan Catalano wasn't really standing in the doorway in sight of the whole class, staring desperately at me. I barely noticed as I stood up and gathered my things, walking across the room. I avoided everyone's eyes. I could feel the questions and gossip in their curious and knowing gazes. I could also sense Brian's eyes burning sharply into my back.

"Miss Chase? Angela, where are you going?"

I glanced at Mr. Katimski as I passed through the doorway but Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall before I could say anything.


	3. The Truth

He took me to the boiler room. When I realized where we were headed I tried pulling my hand back but he wouldn't let go. I couldn't remember ever seeing him so determined.

Just looking at the little area brought back so many memories. Good memories but also painful ones. We never really came back here much after we started dating. Jordan would usually just catch me on my way into school and we'd sit in his car or drive around. And we definitely hadn't been down here since we broke up.

"Ok look Jordan, what's going on? You can't just pull me out of English to come down here." I tugged my hand out of his and he turned to face me. He searched my face and sighed.

"Angela…I need to tell you something."

I stared at him. He looked so nervous. I cleared my throat and whispered, "About what?"

"That letter…look, I didn't- I didn't…actually _write_ it."

I couldn't believe it. Was Jordan actually admitting that Brian had written the letter?

He turned away from my eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I just…you were so angry and I didn't know what to say to get you to forgive me. You know I'm not-I'm not good with words. Brain knew what to say so I just kinda borrowed his words…or whatever."

My eyes were moist. "Did you-" I cleared my throat again. "Did you mean them?"

Jordan turned around and looked at me-really looked at me. He slowly moved closer and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Yeah…I meant them. That night…that was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I was uh, jealous cause you seemed like you liked that guy…Corey." He looked over my head as he said the name and kind of shook his head like he couldn't believe he was saying this.

_He was jealous? _I couldn't believe it. Jordan Catalano was jealous of Corey…because of _me_.

I must have looked at him funny because he stepped back defensively. "What? You don't believe me?"

I tilted my head to the side, "No, I just…I just never expected you to-to feel that way."

His blue eyes darted up to mine before flicking away again. "Yeah…" he muttered quietly, "me neither."

"I didn't-I didn't really like him Jordan."

He looked up quickly and half-smiled. "You didn't?"

"No. But that doesn't-that doesn't change what you did. You slept with Rayanne…with my _best friend_." Just thinking about it made all the hurt come rushing back and I stopped talking.

"I can't...give you a reason for why I did it. I was drunk but that doesn't excuse it. I don't even like her. Like at all. Angela," he stepped so close to me that my back hit the wire fence. "I like you. You-you're different from all the other girls I've been with. You don't just want sex." He smiled suddenly and I felt redness creeping up my neck remembering our past in that area. "Heck, you _don't_ want sex. You expect so much from me. At first it annoyed me because I didn't want a relationship. I'd never had a… a real girlfriend before and I knew you would want to talk and…stuff."

I stared at him in amazement. Jordan had never been this open with his feelings before. I mean we'd talked about his band and school, but never his feelings about _us_. I was scared to speak, scared that I would ruin the moment and he would hide again.

He fingered a piece of my hair and focused on it intently as he spoke. "I know I've been a jerk to you. I just couldn't…talk to you sometimes. You know so much more about me than most other people but you don't judge me for it. You tried to help me with school…you believe in me."

He met my eyes and held them. It was like he was trying to show me the truth behind his words. "I'm scared one day you'll suddenly see me the way I really am and realize that I'm not as good as you think I am. When I saw you with Corey…I guess I thought that that was it. That you'd found someone better."

I tilted my head. I understood him now. All the questions I'd had were suddenly answered and it was like this huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

"I deserve your hate Angela. But I'd really- I really want a second chance."

I reached up and pushed his hair back. Jordan leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. I couldn't hate him anymore. I just couldn't. My hand slid around his neck and I stood on tiptoes. We were so close. Our lips weren't quite touching but if I so much as shifted we'd be kissing. His eyes opened a fraction and he gazed down at me. His hand slowly trailed up my arm and rested on my face.

Then, suddenly, we were kissing. His mouth closed on mine and he kissed me softly. Almost as if he were afraid I would suddenly disappear. I pressed myself closer to him and the kiss grew more passionate. Suddenly he pulled away. Instinctively I sought his lips again but he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I smiled slowly, "I forgive you."

This time there was no hesitation.

AN: I often find myself stuck when I try to write long chapters. For this story I've decided to write shorter chapters, and it seems to be working so far. As time goes on I might expand the chapters…. So review and tell me what you think! Did you feel it was too out of character for Jordan?


	4. Guilt

**_In the Girls' Bathroom_**

"So did you see it? In English?" A brunette girl asked excitedly as she carefully applied lipstick.

The blonde girl next to her stared in the mirror at her reflection. "What? Angela Chase and Jordan Catalano? I didn't even know they were like, dating."

The brunette looked at her lips critically, "Yeah, Lisa said she saw them like, coming out of the boiler room after class. It's so obvious Jordan's just using her. I mean, like what would Jordan Catalano want with Angela Chase? Have you seen her? She's totally not his type."

The blonde smirked, "I remember at the beginning of the year there was this rumor going around about how they had sex in his car. And then he like, totally dropped her."

The brunette put the cap on her lipstick, "I give her two days, tops."

A toilet flushed and Sharon Cherski walked out of the bathroom. "Excuse me, but do you think it's possible for you guys to like, mind your own business?"

The two girls turned and looked her up and down. The blonde girl smiled, "Oh, like you are?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes, "You two don't know anything about Angela Chase."

The brunette smirked cruelly, "We know she's a slut just like her friend Rayanne Graff."

Sharon ground her teeth, but kept her smile, "You know, you're starting to sound really jealous. What, you think Jordan Catalano will ever come get you from English?"

The girls sneered at her before flouncing out of the bathroom. Sharon sighed and her shoulders slumped. As she turned towards the mirror another toilet flushed and Rayanne stepped out. She started to wash her hands, darting looks in the mirror at Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes, and turned to look at her, "What?"

"Nothin'." There was a pause and Rayanne glanced away, "So uh, Cherski… Angela's back with Catalano?"

Sharon pursed her lips and hesitated, "I think so. He came to English and stood in the doorway like, forever trying to get her attention. She saw him, he grabbed her hand and they left." She looked back at Rayanne, and her voice softened, "Are you okay?"

Rayanne quickly masked the hurt on her face and shrugged indifferently. She pulled back and grabbed a paper towel, "Who me? I'm fine. It's Angela you should worry about."

"C'mon Rayanne, talk to me."

Rayanne looked at her and averted her eyes. She stared expressionlessly at the ground, "It's just…how could she forgive him when she won't even…_talk_ to me?"

Sharon put on her concerned, gently reproachful look, "Have you tried apologizing?"

Rayanne scoffed, shaking off her mood. She grabbed her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. "Yeah, like that'll work. Look, I gotta go. Tell Angela congratulations."

**_In the Hallway_**

"Rickie, it was so incredible. It was perfect- almost like a dream or something." I smiled, remembering.

Rickie stood next to me, watching me put my books in my locker. He smiled halfheartedly. "That's great Angela. That's really great. I'm so happy for you."

I shut my locker and looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

He paused and then pulled me to the side, away from the crowd. "Look, Angela. Are you sure about this? I don't- I don't want to see you get hurt. Not again."

I smiled softly, running my eyes over his features. I don't know what I'd do without Rickie. He's like, the closest friend I have. "Rickie…" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He kissed me back and nodded. We linked arms and walked towards the cafeteria. "So…what are you going to do about Brian?"

I sighed. "I don't know that I have to _do_ anything. I mean, my feelings haven't changed just because I know he likes me."

"But don't you think he deserves more? I mean, he did write the letter, even though it was helping Jordan. And he's your friend, right?"

Why does life have to be so complicated? Every time something wonderful happens, reality has to push its way right back in. I picked up a tray, "Well what do you want me to _do_?"

"Well…" Rickie eyed the container of brown mush. Gross. I swear cafeteria food is a form of torture. We picked out slightly more edible looking food and paid the lunch lady. "I told Delia I would eat lunch with her today."

What? "What?"

"Delia…you know, Delia Fisher." In case I still didn't know who she was, he raised an arm and pointed to a table a few yards away. The girl in question giggled and stood up, waving him over.

I frowned slightly, feeling left out. What was it with Delia Fisher and my guy friends? "Oh."

Rickie turned back to face me. A group of jocks brushed past us rudely and we moved to the side. "So look, I'll go sit over there. You can come with, or…" he trailed off and I followed his gaze to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Brian Krakow sat by himself, picking miserably at his food.

I watched him for a minute and then looked sideways at Rickie. He patted my shoulder encouragingly and started to walk towards Delia. I sighed and squared my shoulders, turning to face Brian.

I remember this time when we were in 8th grade. Sharon, Brian and I were starting to become like, different people. During PE one day, Brian got hit in the nose by a ball. He had to go the nurse because he was bleeding all over the place. It was _really_ disgusting. The coach asked if one of his friends would go with him to the nurse for…I don't know, moral support, I guess. Everyone, like, looked right at me, but I didn't answer because I didn't want to…to _claim_ him or whatever. What was worse was Brian totally found out. I think I hurt his feelings pretty bad. For the first week afterwards I avoided him because I couldn't stand to look at him- I felt so guilty. Like I had let him down somehow.

That was nothing compared to how I feel now.

AN: So whaddya think? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, it's been a full on week. I've pretty much got the next chapter written so that'll be out pretty soon.

Thanks so much to guardqueen22, Pale-Spaz101 and cheese makes the world go round for reviewing! Reviews are seriously the reason I write! So please….REVIEW!


	5. Confrontations and Silences

**Confrontations and Awkward Silences**

"Hey," I placed my tray down across from his and smiled.

Brian's head snapped up, but when he saw it was me he quickly looked down again. "Hi."

"So…how's the food?" I smacked myself inwardly. _Real smooth, Angela._

Brian didn't answer. He seemed determined to keep his eyes on his tray.

I brushed my hair back behind my ear and pushed my tray out of the way. "Brian, look. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have just left you."

There was silence for a long moment, and I bit my lip. It was awkward just sitting there, waiting for him to say something.

He finally sighed and raised his eyes to meet mine. "But you did."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, looking at the table. I frowned slightly, "I guess-I guess I just didn't know what to say."

"You didn't have to say anything. It's obvious that you don't feel…" he coughed slightly, "I mean, it's obvious that you still, you know, like Jordan."

I felt cruel suddenly. I guess I had never truly realized that my happiness might be making someone else miserable. A vague memory of a conversation from sometime last year came back to me. I was angry because of the rumor around school that Jordan and I had sex in his car. I confronted Brian about it in the computer lab. He told me that I didn't care about what damage having Jordan come to Brian's house did to anyone else. I remembered my exact words. "What damage did it do to you?" Now I knew. I mean, I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Jordan did that to me. If he treated me the way I treat Brian.

I looked at Brian, and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I felt sorry for him, but more than that, I respected him. For putting up with me…for still being my friend. Without thinking, I reached out and squeezed his hand. We looked at each other and smiled.

_**Across the Cafeteria**_

Rickie nodded to Delia, but his eyes were on Brian and Angela. He observed their hands with a proud smile.

"Catalano, hurry up!" Rickie glanced to the doors of the cafeteria and saw Jordan enter behind a group of his friends. He was smiling, and he shoved one of the guys jokingly. The group walked across the room, talking amongst themselves.

Rickie watched silently as they passed Angela and Brian's table. Jordan was turned away, joking with his friend, but Angela laughed and he heard her. He turned his head automatically and saw them. His grin faded slightly when his eyes dropped to their hands, but one of his friends shoved his back to keep him moving. He passed by their table without a word, his back tense.

Rickie looked up at the ceiling as if searching for strength. He sighed and turned back to Delia.

_**After School**_

****"Oh gee whiz. Enrique!" Mr. Katimski called, and rubbed his forehead. The actresses on stage sat down in the chairs and began going over their lines. Rayanne remained standing. She shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Rickie came around the corner of the stage, "Yes?"

"Rayanne says she doesn't know where Emily's costume is. Can you show her?"

Rickie smiled half-heartedly, "Uh…sure."

There was a pause while Rayanne hesitated. Mr. Katimski made a noise and gestured towards Rickie, "Come on Rayanne, we don't have all day."

She quickly walked down the steps and followed Rickie to the back room. "So Vasquez, where's my costume?"

Rickie stopped and turned slowly. "Actually, Angela's the one sorting costumes." He looked across the room and Rayanne followed his gaze to the redhead surrounded by material and pieces of clothing. Rickie ignored Rayanne's pouting face and left her alone.

"Wonderful, this should be fun." Rayanne muttered sarcastically.

_**Tutoring**_

"So, those worksheets that you finished last week?" Brian gestured at Jordan from across the desks. "I graded them and you did a lot better than last time." He pulled his backpack onto the table and started rummaging through it, looking for the papers.

Jordan observed Brian from his relaxed position in his chair, but his expression revealed that his mind was on other things. His blue eyes stared at the top of Brian's head with a speculative light that hadn't been there during their previous sessions.

_**Rehearsal**_

I sighed, frowning at all the clothes piled around me. It was hopeless. There was no way I could figure out which costumes went to which people. I wasn't even supposed to be doing this, but Megan, the girl originally in charge of the costumes, was sick.

I reached for a blue scarf on my left but my hand stilled as a pair of dirty sneakers stopped just beyond the scarf. I knew those sneakers. Against my will, my gaze traveled slowly upwards, past the leggings, past the layered shirts and necklaces, to Rayanne's face. She glanced down quickly when I met her eyes, and I looked away too.

There was silence and then I couldn't handle it anymore. "What?" I snapped impatiently.

She looked back at me quickly and I could see the quick flash of hurt in her eyes before it was quickly masked. "Rickie says you know where my costume is."

I groaned inwardly. There was no telling how long it would take for me to find Emily's clothes. "Um, yeah, well it's in here somewhere." I tucked my hair behind my ear and started throwing all the male costumes behind me.

Rayanne kneeled down next to me and followed my lead. The silence was stifling, broken only by the soft thumps of fabric hitting wood.

She laughed suddenly, but it sounded forced. "They could clothe an entire orphanage with all this junk."

I glanced up at her quickly and then back down at the clothes. Was she trying to be funny? Or simply trying to start a conversation?

Rayanne sighed loudly, fiddling with her braids. "Yeah…so uh, Cherski told me you and Catalano were back together."

I could feel my whole body tense. Hearing his name come out of her mouth brought so many emotions_. I wanted to scream at her, to strangle her, to do **something**._ Instead, I picked up another piece of fabric and threw it violently away from me.

Rayanne's eyes were a little wider than usual. For once, it seemed like she realized she had said the wrong thing. Then her eyes narrowed and she tossed her head back, confidence returning to her, "So are you, like, ever going to talk to me again?"

I met her eyes and tried to convey all my feelings about her into that one look. She looked away and bit her lip, "I mean it's been a couple of weeks. How long are you gonna be angry at me?"

My jaw dropped slightly and I straightened from my hunched position on the floor. "What? I can't believe you just asked me that Rayanne. How long am I going to be angry at you? What, you think this is all some sort of a game? You think I'm just going to get over it one day?"

Rayanne stood up too and tilted her head, shrugging. "You forgave him."

"Gosh Rayanne," I shook my head angrily. "You have no idea what happened between me and Jordan Catalano or why we're back together. You think I just ignored the fact that he slept with my best friend? Well, I didn't. I know you think that I forgave him because I'm obsessed with him. That Jordan's just some guy _I never really had._ Right, Rayanne? Weren't those your words? Well, let me tell you something." I lifted my trembling chin and stared at her, stubbornly ignoring the wetness in my eyes. "Jordan has had to work to get me back. He's shown me that he cares about me and above all, he has _apologized_."

I looked at Rayanne sadly. She was turned slightly, watching me closely while avoiding meeting my eyes. It was clear what I said surprised her. Her shoulders were slumped and just looking at her took the anger away from me. It was surprising that after everything she had done I still thought of her as my best friend. _I miss her_.

I closed my eyes and felt defeated. In the pile of clothes at my feet I noticed Emily's costume. I bent down and picked it up. I looked at the clothing in my hands, then back up at Rayanne, "Which is more than you've done Rayanne."

I handed her the costume and walked out of the theater.

I didn't have a specific destination in mind, but wasn't surprised when I found myself standing in the doorway watching Brian and Jordan. They didn't notice me, and I studied them thoughtfully. Brian was hunched over, correcting some papers, while Jordan worked on a worksheet across from him. They were so different.

I looked at Brian and saw a friend, someone who had been there for me over the years. I promised myself right then that I was going to treat him better.

I turned my attention to Jordan and couldn't stop the smile when he brushed a strand of his hair away irritably. He needed a haircut. His eyebrows drew together in a frown as he stared at the paper. His forehead smoothed and he wrote something down. I was so proud of him for following through with the tutoring.

I didn't want to interrupt and started to back out of the room, but Brian glanced up suddenly and saw me. He offered an uncertain smile and I smiled back at him. I walked over to their desks and Jordan turned. He smiled briefly at me but his eyes darted to Brian.

"Hey," I offered, shifting my grip on my backpack. "How's tutoring going?"

Jordan didn't answer and Brian didn't seem to know what to say. "Uh, it's good. Jordan's doing really well."

I smiled at Jordan. Why wasn't he meeting my eyes?

There was a brief pause. Jordan cleared his throat and finally brought his eyes up to mine, "I thought you had rehearsal right now."

He didn't say it rudely but I couldn't help feeling unwanted. What happened to the Jordan from this morning? I frowned slightly, remembering Rayanne. "Uh, yeah. I didn't really feel like sticking around."

His blue eyes held my own captive. He was studying me and his eyes softened a fraction. "You want a ride?"

I bit my lip and glanced at Brian. He stared at me for a minute then nodded abruptly, trying to appear casual. "Yeah, um, we're pretty much done here anyways."

I looked back at Jordan and smiled. We said goodbye to Brian and left the classroom. Once we were out of sight I reached out and held Jordan's coat sleeve, stopping him. He looked back at me with a guarded expression that puzzled me.

"Jordan…are you okay?"

He fiddled with his keys and started walking again, "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something's bothering you." I wrapped my coat tighter to block out the wind as we stepped outside.

"What about you?"

I was startled. "What?"

His stare was direct. "Did something happen during rehearsal?"

I looked down, "I just couldn't handle being around everyone." He was silent and I took a deep breath. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

He looked over at me quickly and for the first time, I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah?"

We were at his car and I leaned my back against the door. He was in front of me and I smiled teasingly, "Yeah."

He smirked and took a step closer. "You missed me, huh?"

I tried to look unaffected but couldn't help laughing when he rested his hands on the car on either side of me, effectively trapping me. I bit my cheek and raised my eyebrow, "What could I possibly miss about you?"

The feel of his lips against mine stopped any other words. I responded immediately and felt his smug smile against my mouth. The kiss was less urgent than our other kisses- there was less pressure to impress. It was like we were finally accepting the way we felt about each other and were relaxing around each other.

My fingers played with the hair at the back of his head and I tugged him closer to me. Kissing him was so much fun. I'd missed it while we were apart. Jordan deepened the kiss and I forgot everything but the feel and taste of his mouth. I could faintly detect the taste of cigarettes, but it was mixed with another taste- one I can't even describe, except that it was so completely Jordan.

He pulled back an inch and I tried desperately to wipe the dazed look off my face. There was a light in his eyes that I rarely saw as he brought his eyes up briefly to meet mine before dropping them back to my lips, "You sure you didn't miss this?"

He brushed his lips against mine but moved back as I tried to respond. I heard my own voice whispering breathlessly, "Nope, not at all."

Jordan smirked again and leaned towards me, but we were interrupted by a shout to our right. "Yo, Catalano!"

I closed my eyes briefly, disappointed. Jordan turned his head and stepped away from me. Three of his friends stopped in front of us and I ducked my head when their eyes all landed on me. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

_Sometimes, you can feel people's eyes and silent questions. Like, I could tell that over my head they were all studying me. _

I tucked my hair behind my ear and raised my head to stare straight at them. _Two can play at that game._ The blonde one dropped his eyes when I looked at him, while the dark haired one smirked suggestively with an expression in his eyes I didn't like. I looked at the last guy- the one I always saw with Jordan. I couldn't remember his name. He was staring at me intently, his head tilted to the side. He looked at Jordan and then back at me and I saw the flicker of a smile on his face.

He turned back to Jordan, and I exhaled slowly. "So, rehearsal tonight at the loft. You gonna make it?"

Jordan nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll be there. Any news from Tino?"

"Nah, he's still out."

I shifted my feet. It was obvious his friends were waiting for me to leave, but Jordan had promised me a ride home. I wasn't sure if I should stay or go. I glanced at Jordan and he reached out and grasped my sleeve with his fingers. He looked back at the three guys, "So…I'll see you tonight?"

They threw him confused glances but nodded slowly, and two of them walked away. The one with the drumsticks stayed back. "Angela, right?" He asked suddenly, cocking his head.

I cleared my throat, surprised and a little pleased he knew my name. I wondered if Jordan ever talked about me. I didn't know what else to say so I simply responded with, "Yeah."

Jordan punched him lightly in the shoulder when the boy didn't say anything else. "This is Shane."

"Nice to meet you."

Shane smirked at my response and looked at Jordan amused. "Cool. Well I'll catch you tonight Jordan."

I watched his back but turned when Jordan nudged me. He held the car door open for me as I got in and I reached over to unlock his side. I felt weird. I'd never met Jordan's friends before, and I was unsure about them. Still, Shane had known my name. I smiled to myself as Jordan started the car and we left the school. It was a good day.

A.N.- So, what did you all think? Sorry, I know it took longer for me to get this chapter out but I was struggling with parts of it. Plus it's more than double the length of my other chapters! Yay! So, anyways, I've decided how I want to do this story. I'm going to split it into parts, kind of like episodes, I guess. Like, this would have been the episode straight after In Dreams Begin Responsibilities. That way, each part can have a central theme that all build into the bigger theme of my story. Each part will probably have several chapters in it.

So yeah, I could seriously use some feedback on the way I'm writing this. Is it too weird to have parts of it in 3rd person while other parts are from Angela's perspective? I'm also having a hard time with Jordan. He's so different throughout MSCL. In Self-Esteem he's cool and highly concerned about his friends' opinions, whereas in Pressure he jokes with and fights with Angela but they seem very comfortable with each other. Then in On the Wagon he talks to her but there's a definite distance. Etc. Parts of this chapter he was like the way he was in Resolutions, whereas in the end I had him more like the teasing attitude of Pressure. I'm not sure if it works at all. It's hard to classify his personality! And Angela's actually. Do you think the way she dealt with everything was realistic?

Please, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please, if you are reading this, take the moment or so it will take to review! I'll get the next chapter out soon. I'm excited about the next part.  Valentine's Day. hehe


	6. VDay Troubles

_**Part 2- Valentine's Day**_

****Patty Chase opened her eyes and immediately shut them again, smiling dreamily. She rolled over onto her side and rested her arm across her husband's chest. A light kiss on his lips woke him up and he frowned slightly, blinking his eyes groggily.

"Good morning," she whispered before kissing him again.

He kissed her back half-heartedly, his eyes drooping shut again.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

His eyes opened wide and he leaned away from her. "What?"

She lifted her head and smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day. So what plans do you have for us?"

He avoided her kiss and she frowned slightly at him, observing his wide eyes and guilty expression. Disbelief flew onto her face, quickly followed by disappointment. Her voice was filled with hurt and anger as she asked, "You forgot it was Valentine's Day today?"

Graham sat up and ran his hands down her arms soothingly, "Oh Patty I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot. It's just with the restaurant opening in three weeks and preparing the menu it slipped my mind."

Patty pursed her lips at the mention of the restaurant then sighed and mustered a smile, "It's okay, Graham, really. I can call around and see if there's any openings left at some restaurants."

Graham winced and rubbed the side of his head, "Uh, actually Patty…see, I told Hallie I would show her my crêpes suzette tonight. She wanted to decide whether we should put it on the menu. The menu's got to be finalized tomorrow."

Patty stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Let me get this straight. You're going to cook for _Hallie_ on Valentine's Day?"

Graham groaned, "Well, what do you want me to do Patty? Call her and tell her to delay all the menus?"

Patty stared at him and then shook her head angrily. She flung her hands up, "No. You know what? Go ahead and cook your _crêpes suzette. _I'll just eat dinner with the girls." She got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door hard behind her.

Graham exhaled and rubbed his forehead, falling back onto the bed.

_**At school**_

"Valentine's Day is pathetic." Rayanne scowled at the couples kissing in the hallways. Rickie smiled to himself as they walked down the hall. Flowers and cards were being given out freely and the air echoed with exclamations of surprise and delight.

"I mean, what's the point? All it is, is this day where people get chocolate and flowers. Like, I could get sick or break my arm and get the same stuff. Without all this love crap." She glared at the couple making out in front of her and shoved past them angrily, ignoring their protests.

Rickie muttered an apology and hurried to catch up with the irate girl. "Well I think its romantic Rayanne."

Rayanne raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"It's a way for people to show how much others mean to them." Rickie continued, ignoring her look.

"Well obviously we don't mean very much to everyone else, cuz I don't see us getting anything." Rayanne muttered.

The bathroom was on their left and the door opened revealing Delia Fisher. She grinned brightly when she saw Rickie. "Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! Oh, I have something for you." Rayanne's jaw dropped and she scowled at Rickie who shrugged helplessly. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a card and a chocolate bar. "It's not very much, but I just thought you'd like it."

Rickie reached out and took the card, looking surprised and slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, thanks. Um, I didn't…I didn't get you anything."

Delia shrugged, "Oh, don't worry. I don't mind." She looked over and noticed Rayanne, "Oh hi! I didn't see you there. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Rayanne narrowed her eyes and jerked her head at the girl, half-heartedly showing her teeth in place of a real smile. "Hey."

Delia excused herself with a giggle and wave. Rayanne rolled her eyes at the girl's back, "Now people like that- they _live_ for Valentine's Day."

Rickie shook his head at her and looked down thoughtfully at the card in his hand.

**_In PE_**

****"Joey, over here!" Jordan held his arms out and the dark-haired teenager passed the basketball to him. Jordan dribbled the ball down the court and made a basket.

Shane came up next to him and scooped the ball off the floor. "Hey, you guys going to Tino's party on Friday?"

Devon frowned, "That's this Friday? I thought it was next week."

Joey grinned and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, "Beer and chicks? Yeah, I'm in."

Shane passed the ball to Jordan, "What about you?"

Jordan frowned distractedly. "I don't know yet."

"What, gotta check with your girlfriend?" Joey mocked.

Jordan's head snapped up and he glared at Joey warningly.

Devon took the ball off Jordan and spun it on his finger. "Yeah, what's with you and that redhead?"

Jordan opened his mouth but Joey interrupted, "Haven't you heard? They're in _love_." He shoved Jordan playfully, trying to get a rise out of him. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Just shut up." Jordan muttered, clenching his jaw.

"Isn't she the reason you're doing that lame tutoring thing?" Devon asked, launching the basketball towards the basket. It missed and Shane picked it up, silently returning to the group.

Jordan shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that bad. It keeps me from getting put in remedial."

Devon nodded his understanding. "Yeah, remedial sucks. The teachers are complete morons and they treat you like dirt."

Shane laughed at Devon's irritated expression and Devon lunged forward and grabbed the ball. The two wrestled for it while Joey turned back to Jordan.

"Seriously man, why are you wasting your time with her? She's a sophomore and a complete loser."

"SHUT UP Joey!" The tone of his voice stopped Shane and Devon's fight for the ball and they looked up at Jordan.

Joey's face reflected his surprise as Jordan took a step towards him. "Just back off, okay? You don't know her, so stop being a jerk."

The three guys watched stunned as Jordan stalked out of the gym angrily.

_**Outside Gym**_

****Sharon Cherski waited outside the gym for Kyle. She nervously rubbed her hands together and started pacing back and forth across the hall. _Okay, Sharon you can do this. All you have to say is, 'Kyle, I'm sorry, but this just isn't working. I don't love you the way you love me.' Oh my gosh. _She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead, urging her headache to disappear.

"Oof!" Sharon grunted as she fell to the ground.

She looked up to see what had knocked into her and blinked wide eyes at Jordan Catalano. He had obviously just come from the gym because his hair was still slightly damp from sweat. He seemed angry and distracted but he held his hand out to her regardless. "Sorry," he muttered, and she grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Uh, that's okay." Sharon reassured, only to find that he was already walking away. She followed him with her eyes, wondering what he was so upset about. She didn't really know Jordan Catalano. Before now, they'd never even talked. Strange, considering how close they both were to Angela Chase. But still, Sharon had never particularly liked him. She didn't know what Angela saw in him. He smoked, drank and slept around, at least, before Angela. Jordan was a step away from becoming a high school drop out.

Sharon frowned slightly, looking at her hand. But she never would have thought him the type to help girls up.

Her view of her hand was suddenly blocked by something pink and green. She blinked several times at the bouquet of flowers before turning to see Kyle Vinnovich standing next to her with a large grin. "Happy Valentine's Day Sharon."

He went to kiss her but she moved back quickly, putting her hands up between them. "Kyle!" She exclaimed, mustering a smile. "I have to talk to you."

"Yeah, I noticed you were waiting for me." The jock grinned, pleased. "Do you like the flowers?" He gestured to the flowers again and Sharon reluctantly took them.

"Uh, yeah Kyle. They're beautiful. Thanks. Um, look, I'm sorry but this just isn't-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kyle swung his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out a huge box of chocolates wrapped with a red ribbon.

Sharon's eyes widened and a torn look crossed her face. Weakly, she tried again. "Kyle…"

"So, I've made plans for us at Pierre's tonight. I know it's a bit expensive, but you're worth it." He reached out and touched her cheek, smiling tenderly.

Sharon frowned and looked away, her resolve weakening.

"Vinnovich! You coming or what?"

Kyle glanced towards his friends and then back at Sharon, "Look, I've gotta go. We'll talk tonight, okay? I'll pick you up at 7."

He kissed her cheek and hurried to catch up with the other jocks.

Sharon looked after him, calling faintly, "But Kyle…" She dropped her head into her hands and shook it back and forth. _I have got to stop this._

"Sharon!"

Sharon jerked her head up and sighed when she saw Brian Krakow walking towards her. "Hey Brian," she murmured, staring at the flowers and chocolate box with a fierce look.

"So uh, have you seen Angela today? Cause she wasn't in bio and I haven't seen her at all today." Brian said, trying to appear casual.

Sharon was muttering to herself, repeating her break up speech over and over again. "Kyle, I'm sorry, but this just-"

"Uh, Sharon?" Brian frowned, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"What?" Sharon asked, blinking rapidly.

Brian gave her a weird look, "Angela? Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, um, she's not at school today. I think she's sick or something." Sharon answered distractedly. She squared her shoulders suddenly and walked over to the garbage bin, throwing the flowers into it. She smiled proudly down at them.

Brian looked surprised, "Uh, why did you just-"

He stopped as she shoved the box of chocolates at him. "Here, take this Brian. Happy Valentine's Day."

Brian watched in utter bewilderment as Sharon marched down the hallway, rubbing her hands together in self-congratulation.

_**Across the School**_

Shane noticed Jordan drinking from the water fountain and went over to him. He leaned against the wall and waited for Jordan to straighten. "Hey, you alright man?"

Jordan looked up at him but didn't answer.

Shane sighed and fiddled with his drumsticks. "Look, ignore Joey, he's a moron."

Jordan snorted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah." He stood up and leaned against the wall next to Shane.

Shane started to say something but seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth. Jordan rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Just say it," he said quietly.

Shane studied him out of the corner of his eye. "It's not entirely his fault though. I mean, he didn't know you were that serious about her." He laughed, "You gotta admit, it's pretty surprising."

Jordan opened his eyes and gave his friend an unimpressed look. "He shouldn't have called her a loser anyways."

Shane caught the warning look in his eyes and looked down without answering. A moment passed in silence before he admitted, eyes still on the floor, "I thought it was pretty weird too. I mean, when you first started hanging out with her. You guys are like complete opposites."

Jordan acknowledged that with a half-hearted smile, "Yeah, we're pretty different."

"It was annoying at first cause whenever I saw you she was always there. I wasn't used to that." Shane frowned reflectively. Jordan was probably his closest friend out of everyone in the group, and he hadn't liked to share his friend with some weird girl. He glanced up at Jordan and cleared his throat. He cracked a smile, "But uh, I got used to it. Joey and the other guys will too. I mean, they'll have to…cause I have never seen you get that angry over a girl before."

Jordan scowled at the teasing, muttering a sarcastic, "Thanks Shane."

Shane gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder, "Don't mention it. Now stop being so moody and start being the Jordan Catalano I know. And you are coming to the party at Tino's…even if you have to bring Angela. Got it?"

Jordan shut his mouth with a snap and narrowed his eyes at his friend's tone. Shane smirked and started walking down the hall. Jordan grinned at Shane's back and shoved him hard, "Got it."

**Author's Note**- Yay! This is also a slightly longer chapter! Haha It's funny. I totally wasn't paying attention to the fact that Valentine's Day was coming up and I had this idea for this part. Ah well, that's fate. So yeah, Happy late Valentine's Day! The next part should be out soon! Please review!


	7. What Truly Matters

_ATTENTION! I added a small section (about Jordan and Shane) to the last chapter after I posted it originally. So make sure you've read that part before reading this!_

_Okay, so I admit it. I'm not actually sick_. I rolled over and onto my back and stared at the ceiling. _I probably shouldn't have skipped school. It's just… Things are really good with Jordan right now…but I can't help waiting for something to happen to screw it up. And Valentine's Day is like the biggest threat of them all right now. _

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. _See, I know Jordan probably didn't remember it was Valentine's Day today. And that's okay, really. I mean, before I would have gotten really upset because he didn't get me chocolate or a card, but it just doesn't seem to matter anymore. I've realized that I can't hold Jordan Catalano to my expectations of what a boyfriend should be, because he's not your typical boyfriend._

I frowned and looked down. _That is, if he's actually my boyfriend. I mean, we've never really classified our relationship like that. I've never said "my boyfriend Jordan," and he's **definitely** never called me his girlfriend. Jordan just isn't the kind of guy you really picture being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, so I have no idea what he says we are. _

I bit my lip pensively_. And I'd feel really awkward calling him my boyfriend unless he called me his girlfriend first. _

I smiled reluctantly, admitting it to myself_. And while I would absolutely love it if that happened, I'm not holding my breath. _

I shook my head slightly to refocus my thoughts. _Anyways, the point is that I knew Jordan would forget and when he did remember, he'd feel guilty that he hadn't gotten me anything. And I don't want him to feel guilty. I don't want any awkwardness between us right now. _

I shifted restlessly and threw the covers off the bed. _But there's another, more selfish reason I didn't go to school today. _

_See, I've never been a big fan of Valentine's Day. I'm used to getting cards and candy from my friends, but beyond Brian Krakow, I don't think I've ever been given something from a guy before- at least not in the last couple of years. _

_But since this year I have a…well, a…okay, because I have a Jordan, everyone will want to know what he got me. And I don't want to deal with Sharon's pointed looks or Rickie's sympathy. Because I'm not hurt by it. _

_I think my feelings towards Jordan Catalano have finally matured. _

The corner of my mouth lifted in a smile. _But if he forgets my birthday I'll kill him. _

_**Later that night**_

Silverware clicking together was the only noise in the room. My mom, Danielle and I were sitting at the dinner table, eating some sort of casserole. I picked up my cup and drank from it, feeling uncomfortable.

_I remember when we ate dinner together every night. It was like sacred. But lately it's become awkward to all sit together. Like we're all strangers…with **nothing** to talk about. _

Dad was at the restaurant with Hallie, on _Valentine's Day_. I couldn't remember a Valentine's Day when Mom and Dad hadn't gone out to some fancy restaurant and come back giggling and flirting like teenagers. I didn't like the change.

Mom was in one of those angry silences where you're too scared to say anything for fear of getting your head bitten off. Or worse, stabbed with that knife the way she's stabbing at her green beans.

Danielle was braver than I was, because she soon started chattering away about her day. "So Ryan gave me a card with a Hershey's kiss taped to it! He didn't give a Hershey's kiss to anyone else, just me. And me and the girls all exchanged Valentine's. I ate so much candy I felt sick-"

_Danielle's still at that age where you give out Valentine's to everyone._ _It was easier back then. You could give the guy you like a Valentine and no one would make fun of you for it. And you never had to worry about not getting Valentine's and what people would say to you if you didn't. _

The doorbell rang and Danielle jumped up, "I'll get it!"

A moment later she came back with a slight frown. "It's for you."

I pushed my chair back and walked over to the door. Brian Krakow stood on the other side, shifting back and forth on his feet. "Uh, hi."

"Hey," I said, confused.

"So I like, heard from Sharon that you were sick."

"Oh. Yeah, I uh, wasn't feeling too good earlier." _I wonder if all liars are doomed to spend eternity in hell. _"Um, did you need something Brian?"

"Oh! No, I just wanted to uh, give you this." He took his hands out from behind his back and handed me a card. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I tried to hide my surprise. The card was simple, not unlike the ones Danielle had gotten. On the front it was black with pink lettering reading "This Valentine's Day…" Underneath was a pair of eyes. I opened up the card and there was a person smiling at another person who was glowing. "I'm glad you're my friend because you brighten up my day!" _Sometimes I wonder if Brian is emotionally like, **stuck** in 5th grade no matter how many years pass._

"Oh…thanks Brian!" I forced a laugh and smiled at him. He looked pleased in an embarrassed sort of way.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to get a different card but they were all sold out by the time I got there."

I smiled for real. "Don't worry about it. It's the thought that counts."

He nodded and started to back across my porch. "Okay, well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight," I responded, "Oh, and Brian?"

He stopped and looked up at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Brian grinned and turned away to walk back to his house.

I closed the door and leaned against it, looking at the card. It _was_ pretty nice of him.

The doorbell rang again and I jumped away from the door. What did Brian want now? I opened the door a crack and then swung it wide open, staring in astonishment at Jordan Catalano. He smiled at me, and it registered somewhere in my confused mind that he seemed rather unsure. "Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in the same way Brian had just moments ago.

"Uh, hi." I frowned slightly and looked behind me towards the dining room. I pulled the door slightly closed behind me, shivering as the cold air hit my bare legs. "Um, what- what are you doing here?"

He shrugged casually, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Wanna go somewhere?"

I shook my head, certain I had heard him wrong. "What?"

He repeated his question and looked at me expectantly.

"Um, it's…it's a school night. I'm not really supposed to go out."

"Is your mom home?" He asked suddenly, tilting his head.

"Uh, yeah," I wondered if that was a trick question. Was he asking if I could sneak out?

"Cool." Jordan brushed my shoulder as he passed by me into the dining room.

I turned and stared after him in confusion. Why did everything with Jordan Catalano always seem like some sort of vivid dream?

I trailed after him and found him sitting at one of the stools in the kitchen, talking to my mom as she washed dishes. Her mood from earlier had almost completely disappeared and she was nodding her head at whatever he was saying. _I'm in the twilight zone._

I frowned and cleared my throat. "Uh, guys?"

They both glanced over at me and Jordan stood up. My mom eyed us both and I could see the indecision in her eyes. "I don't know..."

"Just for a little while? I'll have her back before it gets too late."

Mom pursed her lips, and I could tell she knew she was going against her better judgment. "Alright."

I blinked and Jordan smiled slightly.

"But," she continued, jabbing her finger at him sternly, "I want her back no later than ten. You got that?"

Jordan nodded his agreement and walked over to me. Mom turned to me, "And you- go get some warmer clothes on."

She didn't have to tell me twice. Once I realized what was happening I quickly gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the kitchen to change.

Jordan was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and he led me out of the house. I followed him to the car and got in, automatically reaching over to unlock his side.

He got in and started the car, ignoring my stare.

"I cannot believe you just got my mom to let me go out on a school night with _you_."

He frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"Your mom's cool." His voice sounded slightly wistful but reached over and turned music on before I could question him.

A while later we were in this secluded area- I think it was a little outside of town. It was completely dark and the only lights were from the stars. He parked the car and I got out, looking around curiously.

Beyond some trees a little ways away, it almost looked like we were in some field. It was too dark to really see where we were, but I knew I'd never been there before. "Where are we?"

Jordan pulled himself up onto the hood of his car. "Uh, I think this used to be some sort of pasture, but it's never used anymore."

I nodded and walked over to lean my back against the hood of the car. I jumped slightly when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from above me. He pulled me backwards onto the car and I laughed, leaning back on the car next to him. "Do you come out here a lot?"

"Nah. Just when I want to be alone and stuff."

I frowned. I never thought about that before-that Jordan would actually want to be alone to like, think. _I wonder what he thinks about_.

Jordan rolled over onto his side so he was facing me. He rested his hand lightly on my stomach. "So where were you today?"

I felt myself redden. It was one thing to lie to _Brian_ but I felt embarrassed with the reason I skipped school staring right at me, waiting for my answer. "Uh, I wasn't feeling too good."

"You feel okay now?" He asked quietly, his gaze dropping to my lips.

I nodded absentmindedly and lifted my head to meet his mouth in a slow kiss. It started to get more passionate and I suddenly realized his hand had slipped under my shirt- only on my stomach, but still. Just the feel of his hand against my bare skin was sending thrills all through me. "Jordan…" I broke away from the kiss.

He groaned and dropped his head to rest in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply.

I felt guilty, but I couldn't help it. Alone out here, on his car, making out could lead to other things and I still wasn't ready. Jordan's hand remained where it was and he started tracing patterns lightly on my stomach with the tips of his fingers.

Lying there, on the hood of Jordan Catalano's car, with him next to me all draped across me and the stars above me, I felt peaceful. I could feel his heartbeat against my side and his breath against my neck. It was…romantic. My lips curved into a smile and I gazed up at the night sky. I whispered, "It's beautiful here. It's like we're the only people in the whole world."

Jordan didn't respond but I didn't mind; I was too wrapped up in the moment. I bent my arm back and ran my fingers through his hair.

He stirred, "Tino's having a party on Friday. Shane wants me to go."

"Shane's that guy I met last week, right?"

I felt his nod against my neck.

"You two are close?"

He was silent, and I started feeling stupid. Guys don't like talking about their friendships the way girls do.

"Yeah," he finally muttered, surprising me. "The other guys…I mean, they're cool and all. But like, Shane? We go way back."

I rested my cheek against the side of his head, careful not to distract or interrupt him. I was realizing that this was his way of showing me that he trusted me enough to confide in me about his personal life. About stuff other than just his band.

"He gets me, you know? Like, he sticks with me no matter what I do." He fell silent.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sharon's like that. You know, Cherski? I've been friends with her and Brian Krakow my whole life."

"You two don't seem very alike." His tone suggested his relief at the fact.

I laughed lightly, "No, I guess we both went our different ways when we started high school. She got all school spirited and I became friends with Rayanne and Rickie. But still…even though she doesn't always approve, she always watches out for me."

"What about Brain?" He asked, his fingers stilling.

I tensed slightly, feeling uncomfortable. Despite the fact that I couldn't see his face, I could tell Jordan was very interested in my answer. "Uh…what about Brian?"

"You two close?"

I considered it. Were we close? I bit my lip and hesitated, "I'm not sure. I mean, a week ago I would have said no, but now…" I trailed off then nodded slowly. "We're getting there."

"Oh." Jordan shifted restlessly. I turned and kissed the top of his head. "So can you come?"

"What?" I asked, confused at the abrupt change in conversation.

"To Tino's party," he clarified, fingers resuming their tracing.

I hesitated. The last party at Tino's I'd fallen in mud and sat alone in the dark. "I don't know…"

He stretched his neck and whispered, tickling my ear. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

I sighed, weakening. "Yeah, I guess. It's Friday?"

"Mm-hm," he murmured, kissing my ear. He trailed kisses down until he was openly kissing my neck.

I tilted my head slightly, feeling light-headed. "So uh…what-what time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said between kisses. He sucked lightly on my skin and I pulled away, giggling.

"Stop it Jordan."

"Okay," he said and leaned in again.

I rolled my eyes, batting him away. "No seriously."

He sighed and closed his eyes. I was silent, thinking. I frowned abruptly, "Don't you have band practice right now?"

Jordan raised himself up to rest his cheek in his palm, using his elbow as support. "Yeah," he admitted, peering down at me. He sounded slightly defensive. "Why?"

I shook my head smiling. I couldn't help feeling pleased that he skipped practice to be with me. "Nothing. I just thought rehearsal was important to you."

He shrugged, "Yeah I guess." Frowning, he continued. "But the guys are idiots, you know? Without Tino we never get anything done."

"Do you have a lead singer yet?"

"Nah," he sounded depressed and he dropped his head back to my shoulder.

I bit my bottom lip, unsure. "I might have an idea for someone."

He muffled a laugh against my neck. "Angela, please don't say Rayanne Graff again."

I smacked his head, "Shut up. But seriously, what about…what about you?"

There was a startled silence and he sat up, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, "I'm serious. You sounded really good when I heard you at the loft that time. And Rickie told me you took over when Rayanne stopped singing at Vertigo."

"Well yeah, but…" he scratched the back of his head, looking out across the field.

I sat up too, wrapping my arms around my knees. "You really like music, don't you?"

He nodded slowly, his eyebrows drawn together, "Yeah, I do. I don't-I mean, you know how I'm not good with words?" He gestured with his hands, "But when I'm writing a song…it just makes so much more sense. It all fits." He brought his hands together.

I understood. "You _could_ do it, Jordan."

He smiled suddenly, glancing over at me. "You really think?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't believe you didn't realize it before." I shoved his shoulder teasingly.

Jordan stared at me and my smile faded at the look in his eyes. He reached over and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ears. "Thanks," he whispered and then kissed me softly.

I kissed him back but after a minute pulled away and leaned back against the window. He joined me and we spent the next hour or so alternating between talking and kissing.

At one point I rolled over so that I was resting lightly on his chest. I dipped my head to capture his lips and my hair fell around our faces. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me down, closer to him. I was completely lying on him but he didn't seem to mind. I could feel the rapid pace of his heart and I knew he could feel mine. It was so intimate, lying there together, without anyone else around.

My arms were braced on either side of his head, still supporting some of my body weight. I moved my right hand and cupped his cheek, kissing him more intensely. One of his hands slowly trailed up my back and ran through my hair, around to my cheek. I felt his thumb on my chin and then he opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. I responded eagerly, lost in the sensation that was Jordan.

Several minutes I broke away, breathless. "What-" He pulled me back down to him again. When his kisses trailed down to my chin I tried again. "What time is it?"

He shook his head, distracted. "I don't know."

I leaned back away from him, trying to catch my breath. He reached over to kiss me again but I grabbed his wrist and pulled the sleeve back, peering at his watch. "It's 9:40."

This time he rolled over so that he was hovering over me. "Yeah…so?" He kissed my neck again and I struggled to keep my thoughts together. What was so important about 9:40, anyways?

_This is nice, _I thought. I twisted his hair around my fingers and closed my eyes. After the first attempt that night to go further, Jordan seemed content to simply make out, no more. It was so much better when I didn't have to constantly worry whether his hands were going to start roaming and I would have to stop him.

His lips returned to teasing mine. _I'm so glad Mom let me come out tonight. Wait. _My eyes opened wide and I jerked away from Jordan. "Crap! My mom…Jordan we have to go."

"She won't be too mad." He murmured, staring at my swollen lips wistfully.

I shook him and he glanced up at my eyes, "Do you want her to ever let me go out with you again?"

Jordan sighed and pushed himself off the car. He helped me down and we drove home, just barely making curfew.

_**The Next Day**_

Sharon shoved open the door of the girls' bathroom and marched right over to where Rayanne sat on the ledge. "Am I like, a horrible person?"

Rayanne turned and cocked an eyebrow, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth. "The worst." She agreed, shaking her head in mock-disappointment.

Sharon groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Vinnovich?" Rayanne asked, spinning her legs around to hang off the side.

Sharon nodded and winced, "I was going to break up with him yesterday but he had reservations at Pierre's…and I just felt so guilty. So I went and afterwards…" she trailed off suggestively.

"Pierre's?" Rayanne asked, trying to hide her jealousy. "What he'd do, rob a bank?"

"C'mon Rayanne, this is serious." Sharon pleaded.

"Okay, here's what I think you should do." Rayanne lowered her voice and Sharon leaned in eagerly. "Sleep with one of his jock friends. You won't even have to break up with him cuz he'll dump you." She waved her lollipop around to emphasize her point.

"Rayanne." Sharon made an exasperated noise and rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to sleep with another guy to get Kyle off my back. I mean, that's so low."

Rayanne shrugged carelessly, "Well it worked for me. Ya know, the few times a guy has gotten too attached."

Sharon tried to look disgusted but couldn't help laughing. Rayanne just didn't operate according to the same moral code as everyone else.

"Lollipop?" Rayanne asked, pulling a grape one out of her bag and holding it up cheerfully.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked over to the sink, lost in my thoughts of last night.

"Angela, hey!"

I glanced up in surprise at the voice and smiled feebly when I saw Sharon and Rayanne close together. "Uh…hi."

Sharon looked slightly stressed, but she still smiled at me. Rayanne was distracted, her eyes focused on a spot lower than my eyes. They widened suddenly and she smirked. She hopped off the ledge and raised an eyebrow. "Woah, Catalano really did a number, didn't he?"

I frowned, too bewildered to ignore her. "What?"

Rayanne shook her head at me and flounced out of the bathroom. Sharon looked confused but then blinked and peered closer at my neck. "Uh…Angela, have you looked in a mirror today?"

"Nooo…why?" I turned to the mirror and flushed bright red when I saw the mark on my neck. I closed my eyes and covered my face. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this." _Thank God Mom went to work early. _

Sharon came up next to me and patted my back, "It's not so bad. Seriously, I mean, a lot of guys think of it as a way to like, mark their territory."

I glared at her reflection, "Well no one is going to see it so it was a wasted effort." I reached down and pulled a scarf out of my bag, wrapping it carefully around my neck.

"Anyways, I thought you were like, sick. Yesterday." Sharon commented.

"Uh yeah… I was. But Jordan came by after dinner and Mom let me go out for a bit." I rinsed my hands off and dried them.

"Patty let you go out? On a school night?" She asked, her voice filled with disbelief. She followed me out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," I shrugged slightly and frowned in puzzlement. "I think…I think she likes him."

Sharon laughed at the idea but her mouth fell open when she saw my expression. "You're like, serious. Patty _likes_ Jordan Catalano?"

"Yeah, I guess." We weaved through the crowded hallway.

"_Why?_ I mean, no offense. But Jordan isn't…you know, the type of guy parents usually approve of."

"I don't know why. It was kind of weird, actually. I told him I probably couldn't go out, but then he asked if my mom was home. The next thing I know, Mom's telling me to go get changed."

Sharon shook her head, shrugging in a 'who understands parents?' way. "So…what'd he get you? You know, for Valentine's Day?"

I turned away from her and stepped up to my locker. I'd been trying to avoid this conversation. "Oh, well, I wasn't here yesterday."

"But didn't you see him last night?" She persisted, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Well yeah…" I trailed off, fiddling with my combination lock.

"Wait, he didn't get you anything?"

I took a deep breath, irritated, and opened the door of my locker. Then I froze. And blinked. Lying there on top of my books was a fresh rose- perfect and brilliant red, with a card tied to it. I held my breath as I reached down and picked it up gently. I turned the card over and smiled radiantly as I read the messy scrawl.

_**Happy Valentine's Day. **_

_**Jordan **_

_**Author's Note**- Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. It is incredibly loooooooong! I've actually had it written for several days now, but I was hoping I'd get more reviews before I updated. Seriously people, it takes all the fun out of updating when people don't review! It doesn't take long at all…just please comment!_

_Okay, let's see. I've got rough ideas of where this story is going but I need 'episode' suggestions! At this point I'm hesitant to do stuff like Sharon getting pregnant, the school board getting upset about Rickie's living arrangement, etc. because they've been done and I don't want to be copying. So I need original ideas! Or even just ideas for various scenes between characters. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but I'd love feedback! It'd be a great way to see some of your own thoughts take shape, so please respond!  See you all next chapter!_


	8. Dealing With Change

_**this chapter will not be told from Angela's pov…**_

_**Part 3- Dealing with Change**_

"So she seemed like she liked it. I mean, you know, even though the card was stupid. Not that it matters what I got her. I just thought…what do you think Jordan got her? Cause in tutoring the other day, he asked me how to spell Valentine's. Valentine's. Like it wasn't up on posters all over the school." Brian said incredulously. He frowned then, looking worried. "So did she tell you? You know, what he gave her?"

Rickie finally glanced up from his work, thinly-veiled exasperation on his face. "I really haven't seen Angela this week."

"Oh." Brian deflated, looking unsure. He looked towards the front to see if the teacher had noticed their talking. After a moment, he started again. "Well, why not? I thought you were like, you know, best friends or whatever… Is it because she's hanging out with Jo-"

"Brian!" Rickie held a hand up to Brian, closing his eyes briefly. "Please, can we stop talking about Angela?"

Brian flushed and closed his mouth quickly. "Yeah, sorry."

Rickie watched as Brian bent his head and focused intently on the papers in front of him. "Look, Brian." Brian quickly looked back at Rickie who rubbed his forehead tiredly. When he finally turned to Brian his stare was direct. "I know that you like Angela."

Brian looked around frantically to see if anyone had overheard them. Rickie lowered his voice considerately. "But you can't keep doing this. She's dating someone else and it's-it's not…healthy. You need to _stop_ revolving your life around her."

Brian frowned and considered Rickie's advice. The bell rang shrilly, interrupting whatever he had been about to say. They stood up and gathered their bags, silently agreeing to drop the subject.

"Hey Vasquez!" Rayanne bumped Rickie's shoulder with her own. She reached into her bag and offered one of the contents to him. "Candy cane?"

"Where did you get candy canes? Christmas was months ago."

Rayanne shrugged and spoke around the candy in her mouth. "Amber getslike, a truckloadof cards andcandy canes and stuffaround Christmas from the guys at the hospital. Yeah right, like a candy cane will make her sleep with them."

Rickie took the pro-offered candy and unwrapped it, sticking it into his mouth. Brian shifted awkwardly and Rayanne eyed him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, Krakow. I have a strict friends only rule for my candy canes."

"Rayanne!" Rickie pulled the sweet candy out of his mouth.

Her eyes widened innocently. "What? What'd I say?"

"Like I'd want a candy cane from you anyways." Brian said boldly. Rickie turned to him in surprise. "It's probably infected."

"What are we, in kindergarten?" Rayanne mocked. "Ohhhh…cooties!"

"Or AIDS." Brian muttered.

Rayanne's face tightened and her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Okaaayyyyy…thanks for the candy cane, Rayanne. I'll see you at rehearsal?" Rickie asked, trying unsuccessfully to deflect the argument.

Rayanne turned on him. "What? You think I'm going? Krakow can go! It's not like anyone wants him here."

"Hey!" Brian interjected, frowning.

"Besides, I have to ask you something." Rayanne continued, not-so-subtly turning her back to Brian to push him out of the conversation.

"What?" Rickie asked.

Rayanne looked down, and when she glanced back up her attitude was nonchalant. "Well, I was talking to Amber and she thinks you should come over to hang out. You know, like old times. Maybe…after rehearsals tonight or whatever?" Despite her careless attitude her eyes conveyed her hopefulness to repair some of the damage to their friendship.

"Ah, sorry I can't tonight."

"Oh." Rayanne shrugged her slender shoulders and popped her candy cane back into her mouth, avoiding their eyes.

"No it's just…" Rickie continued, feeling guilty. "I told Delia I would go with her to the movies tonight."

From behind Rayanne, Brian pushed away from the lockers and perked up at the mention of Delia's name.

"We could do it over the weekend though," Rickie offered.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." Rayanne said, scoffing. She glanced around carelessly, her eyes fixing on Angela, Sharon and Delia who were walking towards the group, laughing loudly at some joke.

As the three drew closer to the group Rayanne looked increasingly uncomfortable. She fixed the strap of her bag, fiddled with her braids and chewed on her candy cane, indecisively shifting back and forth as if to leave or stay.

"Rickie!" Delia called, waving cheerfully.

Angela looked up and smiled, "Hey guys." She nodded at Rayanne.

"So what's up?" Sharon asked Rayanne who relaxed slightly at the welcome.

"Nothin'. Just talking. Candy cane?"

Sharon took one, "Oh my gosh I love these things."

Rayanne nodded and her eyes darted to Angela. She held one up towards her, offering it silently. Angela shook her head and Rayanne dropped it back into her bag, quickly masking her hurt.

Delia inched closer to Rickie, "I'm really excited about tonight."

"What's tonight?" Angela asked curiously, spinning her locker combination. She opened the door and placed her books inside.

Rickie looked uncomfortable at the five pairs of eyes fixed on him. "Delia and I are going to see a movie."

"That's a great idea! What movie?" Sharon asked him. The other three members of the group looked less than enthusiastic about the idea.

Delia grinned and shrugged. "We don't know yet. We'll just see what's on."

Angela frowned slightly at Rickie. "I thought you were coming to my house for dinner."

"What? When did I say that?" Rickie asked.

"I don't know- the other day I guess."

"Oh, yeah." Rickie remembered their short conversation between classes. "I'm sorry, I must have forgot."

Angela frowned again and he hastily tried to make it up to her. "Well, you could come with us to the movies I guess…"

Delia and Sharon's smiles fell, both wanting Rickie and Delia to have some time alone.

Rayanne put her hands on her hips, "Why wasn't I invited Rickie?"

Rickie tugged at his shirt collar, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than in the middle of four angry girls. He glanced at Brian for help but found the curly-haired boy too pre-occupied with looking between Angela and Delia.

Angela noticed Delia's and Sharon's expressions and turned back to Rickie, "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Rickie don't mind. Do you Rickie?" Rayanne asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh. No, I don't mind." Rickie mumbled, avoiding Delia's eyes.

Angela shut her locker. "Well, how about after rehearsal-" She stopped abruptly, her attention shifting, and they all followed her gaze down the hall.

Jordan Catalano strode towards them purposefully and stopped just outside the group, nodding briefly at them. "Uh, hey."

Sharon, Delia and Rickie returned the greeting. Rayanne avoided his eyes just as he avoided hers. Angela glanced between them and the silence grew. Unable to bear the tenseness any longer, Rayanne mumbled an excuse and quickly walked away.

Angela watched her go and turned back to Jordan who was watching her closely. "Hey," she murmured, focused only on him.

He leaned against the locker next to her and motioned with his head down the hall, his eyes never leaving hers, "C'mon, let's go."

She smiled and straightened, backpack in hand, sparing a brief look at her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The others watched Angela and Jordan leave down the hall and Sharon sighed, shaking her head. "Well, so much for her plan to go to rehearsal. Seriously, when was the last time she actually made it to one?"

"Sometime last week I think." Rickie told her.

"Well that explains why Jordan has been canceling so many tutoring sessions." Brian commented slowly, his expression suggesting he would have rather not known.

"Don't they see enough of each other at school?" Delia asked bravely, sick of being left out of the conversation even though she didn't really know Angela or Jordan.

"Well, yeah. But Patty- Angela's mom?" Sharon explained. "She thinks Angela's at rehearsal…"

"…which means they have a couple hours to themselves after school." Rickie finished.

The frown on Brian's face deepened, and he debated asking the others what they thought the couple did when they were alone. Sharon's next comment startled and dismayed him. "I think their relationship has hit the next level."

"What!" Brian yelped, his eyes wide.

Sharon gave him a disgusted look. "Relax Krakow. I don't mean sex."

Some of the tenseness left Brian's shoulders and he looked embarrassed. "Oh. So…what then?"

Rickie glanced around the near-empty hallway and checked his watch to make sure they weren't late. "I think she means that they're closer now- you know, spending all their time together and talking and all? It's…deeper, than it was before."

"Yeah, now you could actually call it a relationship." Sharon commented.

Rickie shifted, his conscience nagging him for talking about Angela with a girl he barely knew. "I better get going. Katimski doesn't like us to be late."

Delia smiled at him, "Okay, have fun! I'll see you tonight!"

He nodded and walked towards the auditorium. The two friends shared an excited giggle as soon as he was out of sight. As one, they turned to Brian with similar expressions of annoyance.

"Oh," he said when he saw their faces. Awkwardly, he raised a hand in a half-wave and turned to go. "Well, bye."

They watched him leave with raised eyebrows.

_**At the Chase's House**_

"Here, can you stir this for a second? I just want to check the meat."

Camille took the spoon and stirred the cream, while Patty opened the oven. She lifted the spoon and closed her eyes in bliss, "Mmm, it smells good."

Patty looked up with a pleased smile, "Really?" Camille nodded enthusiastically. "You know, you should stay over for dinner tonight."

"I wish I could. But you know how Andy gets when we don't eat together as a family."

"Yeah." Patty murmured with a faint frown. She shook herself abruptly and faced her friend. "Well, sometime then we have to have your whole family over for dinner! I can't remember the last time we did that."

"Oh I do." Camille said ominously. The spoon dripped onto the counter and she surreptitiously wiped the spot with her finger and licked it. "Remember, that was the time Bob and Bernice Krakow were in town and they came over too."

Patty raised her eyebrows, "Oh yes, and the whole dinner was spent analyzing what our choice of food said about our mental state."

Camille laughed. "The Krakows certainly make things…interesting."

Patty closed the oven door and put down her oven mitts. "It's almost ready. Thanks for helping me with dinner."

"Anytime. I know how it gets. But that reminds me, where is Graham? I thought he would have been here half an hour ago to kick us out of his kitchen." Camille chuckled at the thought.

Patty picked up the mail off the counter and rifled through it intently, "Oh, he's at the restaurant with Hallie."

The mood in the kitchen changed instantly and Camille raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

"There's so much to do with the restaurant opening in two weeks. I'll be glad when it all settles out into routine and he's home more." Patty continued, ignoring her friend's tone.

"Let's hope so." Camille murmured to herself. She changed the subject smoothly. "So how's Angela doing?"

"Angela?" Patty sorted the mail into different piles and looked up. "Oh, she's good, I suppose. I haven't seen her much lately because of 'Our Town' rehearsals."

"Oh is she in the play?"

"No, she's helping backstage. You remember Rickie, right? The boy that stayed with us over Christmas break? He's actually the stage manager."

"Ahh…" Camille nodded and turned the stove off. "Sharon was saying that she doesn't see Angela much either."

Patty frowned, puzzled. "Really? I thought they were hanging out more now."

"Well apparently Angela's pretty preoccupied. What's her boyfriend's name again? Jason?"

"Jordan." Patty corrected slowly, eyeing her friend. "But they're not spending that much time together."

The phone rang in the background, and Patty picked it up with a mock-glare at her friend. "Hello?"

Camille poured the sauce into a dish, periodically glancing over at her friend. Patty frowned, looking surprised. "No, Jordan's not here."

Camille gave Patty a pointed look to which she rolled her eyes. "Angela? No…she's not here either. She's still at school." Her eyes narrowed and she asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Camille covered her mouth to hide her smile. Faintly she heard the person on the phone saying they had to go. "Wait." Patty said quickly, "Can I get a name?"

A moment later she put the phone back on its hook, looking dumbfounded. "He hung up on me."

Camille couldn't hold her laughter back any more and Patty scowled at her. "Oh stop it! It's not funny! That teenager was completely disrespectful! He acted like I don't know where my own daughter is"

"Oh Patty." Camille muffled her laughter with her hand. "You're not that naïve."

Patty clenched her jaw, and Camille stopped laughing quickly. At that moment, Danielle walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Mom, Angela's home."

"I didn't even hear the door." Camille commented.

Danielle looked at her like she was stupid. "She's not inside yet. She's with Jordan."

"Jordan's here?" Camille asked, interested.

"Uh, yeah…" Danielle said.

Patty frowned as her friend rushed out of the kitchen. "Camille, what are you doing?'

"I just want to see what he looks like." Camille said, peeking through the curtains. "Oh, nice car."

Patty rolled her eyes at her friend's sudden lapse into their high school days. Nevertheless she joined Camille, "Move over a bit."

"Mom what are you doing?" Danielle asked, standing in the middle of the room and looking at them.

"We're just looking for the mail man, honey. Why don't you run upstairs and wash up for dinner." Patty told her youngest daughter. Danielle rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs.

"I can't see him." Camille complained.

Outside it was starting to grow dark. Jordan's red car was parked next to the curb but the windows were rolled up and it was hard to see much more than dark shapes inside. Suddenly the door opened and Angela stepped out with her backpack. She shut the door behind her.

Camille held her breath, hoping Jordan would come into view. Patty shook her head at her friend in amusement. Almost as if he could hear her plea, Jordan leaned across the car seat and poked his head out the window, calling Angela back.

"Wow." Camille said impressed.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Patty asked, smiling. They watched the two outside talk for a minute.

"You know what?" Camille said, squinting. "He looks kind of like-"

"Tony Poole?" Patty finished with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you think?"

Patty shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess."

"You're a braver woman than I am, Patty Chase." Camille said solemnly.

Patty frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you trust him with your daughter. He's…not what I expected for Angela."

"Jordan's got a good heart, Camille. And he really does like Angela."

"Even the good guys want sex." Camille said ominously.

The two mothers watched with raised eyebrows as Jordan suddenly grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her down into a fierce kiss.

Patty stood up quickly and ran over to open the front door, "Angela, it's time for dinner!"

Camille stayed at the window and watched in amusement as Angela and Jordan broke apart quickly. Angela flushed bright red and Jordan moved back to the driver's seat. A moment later he sped off and Angela entered the house, mortified. "Mooomm. I can't believe you did that."

"Excuse me, but I can't believe you were kissing him in the middle of the street. And what happened to rehearsal?"

Angela shifted her bag, dropping her eyes. "What about it?"

"Did you go?"

"Of course! Gosh Mom, Jordan just picked me up afterwards." Angela lied. She glanced around the room and spotted Camille, her jaw dropping. "Mom! Were you spying on us?"

Camille stood up quickly and Patty looked guilty. "Why, no of course not. Now go wash up."

Angela scowled and marched up the stairs. Patty and Camille shared a look and returned to the kitchen.

_**Apartment A**_

"So what happened to Rickie?" Amber asked while flipping through a magazine.

Rayanne lifted a shoulder and dropped it, leaning back against the couch. "He's out with Delia."

"Delia who?" Amber set the magazine aside and looked at her daughter.

"She's just some girl that likes Rickie."

"A girl likes Rickie?" Amber smiled and scooted closer. "Oh come on, spill."

"It's nothing, alright?" Rayanne scowled and grabbed a pillow to hug to her chest.

Amber observed her daughter closely. "It doesn't look like nothing. What's going on, Raynie?"

"Nothing." Rayanne repeated then paused. "It's just-Rickie's so busy all the time now, you know? Like he doesn't even have time for me."

"Well isn't he working on the play?"

"Quit saying that! Everyone says that! I'm IN the play, and I still have time!" Rayanne exclaimed, flinging the remote aside.

Amber blinked, and quickly reassured her. "I know- I can't wait to see you up on that stage." She hesitated, "Well, then maybe it's because of his new home. He is living with a teacher."

Rayanne rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, staring intently across the room. "No, I know he has reasons. It just- it _feels_ like he's avoiding me. Like today- I asked him to come over and he said he couldn't. Then Angela walks up and says practically the same thing and he invites her to go with him and Delia to the movies! Why didn't he ask me? I was his friend before _Angela_."

Amber remained silent.

"I mean, I guess it doesn't matter." For several moments there was silence. "It's just- the three of us used to be this group, you know? I make one mistake and all of a sudden I'm like this outcast!" Her voice dropped and she picked at some loose threads on the couch. "I don't even feel like I know them anymore. They're different- they've, they've moved on and left me behind. Angela has Jordan and Rickie has Delia and I…I have nobody."

Amber sighed and reached over, wrapping her little girl in her arms.

_**At the movies…**_

"I should take up ballroom dancing." Rickie commented, eyes on the screen. Delia nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah we should."

They both sighed dreamily as the lead characters kissed each other after the dance.

"She's so lucky." Delia said jealously. "He's gorgeous."

"Yeah," Rickie agreed. The couple stopped dancing long enough to get refreshments, inspiring Rickie to do the same. "I love popcorn." Rickie closed his eyes blissfully as he chewed and Delia giggled. "Oh, sorry. Do you want some?"

"No I'm fine. But pass me the junior mints." She opened the box and poured some into her hand. "I'm really glad we decided to do this."

"Yeah, me too." Rickie said honestly. "It's good to get away and just relax, you know?"

"Yeah." Delia said and they watched the movie for a few more minutes in silence. She leaned closer to Rickie. "So, anything new and exciting happen lately?"

"Nope. I feel like I'm living and breathing 'Our Town' right now. Seriously, I didn't realize it was this much work. And then I go home-uh, to Katimski's I mean, and he'll be working on it or talking about it."

"It's almost over. One more week." Delia whispered encouragingly.

Rickie shook himself, and turned to her. "Well what about you? Any new guys you like or anything?"

She shook her head, smiling broadly. "Nope, no one quite measures up to you."

Rickie returned her smile and glanced back at the movie, unsure of what to say.

After a minute Delia sighed. "Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to."

"What? Oh no, don't worry. I'm fine." Rickie surveyed the theater slowly and glanced back at Delia. "Uh, actually, I'm really thirsty. I know this is really rude, but would you mind getting me a drink?"

Delia blinked, startled. "Uh, sure. What would you like?"

"Anything." Rickie made sure that Delia was gone before he slipped out of their row and walked across the aisle. He sat down and glared at the curly-haired boy in the seat next to him. "What are you doing here Brian?"

Brian gestured to the movie nervously. "Oh, um, going to the movies sounded like a good idea so I came. I didn't like-know you were coming to this one or anything."

"Uh-uh, sure." Rickie scoffed. He rubbed his forehead. "Brian, what are you _doing_? You really need a life."

Brian looked offended. "I have a life. See, I'm here to see a movie."

"And you like sappy romances?"

Brian glanced at the screen where the man and woman had resumed dancing slowly with their arms around each other. "Well…"

"I didn't think so." Rickie said flatly, an eyebrow raised.

"Rickie?" The boys quickly looked over and saw Delia standing in the other row, surveying the theater. She caught sight of them and wandered over confused. "Hi. What are you doing over here?"

Rickie turned to look at Brian and Delia followed his gaze. Her smile slid off her face and she glared, "What are _you_ doing here?"

A woman in front of them turned around with a glare, "Shhhhh!"

Brian shot her an apologetic glance then looked back at Delia who was still waiting. "I uh, felt like seeing a movie."

Like Rickie, Delia clearly didn't believe him. She handed Rickie his drink and folded her arms. "Okay, well, it was nice to see you." Her voice was sarcastic and Brian winced, looking away. "Come on Rickie, let's go back to our seats."

With a last glance at Brian, Rickie followed Delia to their seats. They didn't speak and Delia shifted, finally turning to look at Rickie. "What? Did you want him to sit with us or something?"

Rickie shook his head quickly. "No, no. I guess I just feel guilty that's all. Brian doesn't really have a lot of friends."

"Well, duh. That's what happens when he uses people and then throws them away. It's his fault." Delia said unsympathetically.

"Delia…he didn't…_mean_ to hurt you."

She scoffed.

"He just isn't used to dealing with girls. I think you're the first girl who ever really paid attention to him." Rickie explained quietly.

Delia frowned and gazed across the theater at Brian. "He's friends with Angela and Sharon."

Rickie gave her a look and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. He can sit with us. But if he says one thing…"

Rickie returned several minutes later with Brian and they sat down with Rickie in the middle. Brian offered Delia a half-smile and she returned it reluctantly. Rickie smiled in satisfaction. "Okay. Now can we please watch the movie?"

**_Author's Note_**- Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry it took so long to update! My family just moved across the country and I haven't had very much internet access. But thankfully I still had my laptop so I had plenty of time to write! I've got like the next 3 chapters written.

I wasn't actually planning on writing this chapter. That's another reason it took so long. I wrote the others first, but then I really needed a part that was focused more on the other characters (not Angela/Jordan). This is really just a filler chapter to show how everyone else is reacting to their relationship and the things going on around them. Also explains why it's in 3rd person.

The next chapter is also sort of slow paced, but it picks up after that. Lots of craziness! Please review!

**_Thanks so much to my reviewers! I was so excited at all the people who reviewed!_**

**Chanel**- Haha, personally that Valentine cracked me up. But yeah, as he said he would have gotten a different one if they weren't sold out. I'm sorry you hated it, but if you're looking for a Brian and Angela story you're not gonna like this one. I mean, I like Brian myself (who wouldn't love the guy after watching him as Sean Deluca in Roswell?) but I don't think him and Angela would ever be a good match. Angela would walk all over Brian. And as much as Brian says he likes Angela, he never has the courage to tell her or show her. Jordan may struggle with emotions and being in a relationship, but when it comes down to it he's willing to walk across the hallway to hold her hand, give her a letter expressing his feelings (not necessarily his words, but still), or tell her mom how he feels about her. I think their relationship has a lot of potential to grow and change, whereas if Angela started dating Brian she would get bored of him and their relationship would come to a dead end. Of course, that's just my own opinion, you are perfectly entitled to your own! 

**Ingrid Prado**- Thankyou so much! Your review made me feel really good about the story! haha I don't think I've ever had my stories called brilliant before… muchos gracias! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Guardqueen22**- Thanks for the email! I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's been brainwashed by MSCL language! Haha It was great reading your review because practically everything you suggested was what I'd already started writing! Great minds think alike, I guess. You'll most definitely enjoy the next few chapters. LOTS of drama.

Hey, I have a question for you, since you are by far my most loyal reviewer. How does my story flow? Like, when I'm writing I always feel like I'm constantly saying, "She looks up, then away, then she smiles. He looks down, closes his eyes, blinks twice." Does it read okay or is it too choppy? If you have any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated!

**Chasitie**- It's so nice getting new reviewers! Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be sufficiently unexpected… If you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to tell me!

**Gabster07- **thanks for the review! That last chapter was probably my favorite one so far. I love Jordan! I hope you like the rest of the story!


	9. Doubts

_**Part 3: A Matter of Trust**_

"In your…opinion, what was the cause of Desdemona's death?" Mr. Katimski leaned back on his desk and folded his arms, sounding genuinely interested in our responses.

As usual, most of the class didn't even hear his question, let alone understand what he was talking about.

I fiddled with my pen and looked down at my copy of _Othello_. The play was romantic in a tragic sort of way. Like the part where Desdemona blames herself for her death, even though Othello was the one that murdered her. I cried when I read it.

Also as usual, Brian was the first to speak up. "Jealousy. Othello was jealous of Cassio. Desdemona should have realized it and stayed away from him. Instead, she made it worse."

I frowned faintly at his analysis. Desdemona was a victim. Iago was the one at fault. He manipulated the other characters and the circumstances to incriminate Desdemona when she was, in fact, innocent.

"That's very good Brian. Anyone else? Oh, come on class. No one has a different opinion?" Mr. Katimski scanned our faces and I dropped my eyes. "Very well. I want you all to re-read Act 5 for homework.

The bell rang and I eased out of my seat, scooping up my folder, books and pens and dumping them in my backpack. Someone sat on top of the desk next to mine and I looked over and smiled at Jordan.

"Hey," he yawned, rubbing the back of his head.

I laughed quietly at his sleepy expression. "Were you awake for _any_ of the lesson?"

He frowned, but his protests were swallowed in another yawn. He shrugged, "The first few minutes. Anyways, we're on for tonight, right?"

I blinked and tried to remember what we'd planned for Friday night.

Jordan raised his eyebrows and I suddenly recalled him telling me about Tino's party at the beginning of the week. I hit my forehead with my palm, "Oh no, I completely forgot."

"But you can still come, right?" He looked at me expectantly.

The truth was I had no idea. My mom's moods were anything but predictable lately. But I couldn't disappoint Jordan, not when he'd actually asked me to go with him in advance. "Yeah, I think so. I'll have to check, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

The corners of his lips curved up in a smile. "Good," he said with satisfaction.

I followed him out of the classroom and found Sharon waiting for me. The usual awkward moment occurred where they both eyed each other with annoyance and slight dislike, both reluctant to back down to the other.

Jordan's attention was suddenly drawn down the hall where a group of his friends had just rounded the corner. He glanced back at me distractedly, "So I'll see you tonight?"

"I thought you were giving me a ride home."

Jordan clasped his hands together and shifted from foot to foot, darting a look at Sharon who pretended not to be listening. "Ah, I forgot to tell you. The band's having a rehearsal right after school today, so I won't be able to give you a ride."

"Oh." I frowned, more curious than bothered. "Well, that's cool. I can just catch the bus."

He nodded and stepped closer, bending slightly to kiss me. But just before he did he seemed to remember Sharon and quickly straightened. Jordan licked his lips and tucked my hair behind my ear, murmuring, "I'll pick you up at 8."

I smiled and watched him rush to catch up with his friends. I turned back to Sharon in time to catch her rolling her eyes. I laughed and mock-glared. "Shut up."

She sighed and shook her head at me, and we continued on to our next class.

_**At a Café**_

"Patty, you have got to talk to Graham." Camille Cherski said, jabbing the air with her fork.

Patty shook her head determinedly. "No. There's nothing to talk to him about. He'll just think I'm being possessive and jealous for no reason."

Camille gave her a dry look, "Look, it's good that you're supportive of this restaurant idea. But he is spending way too much time with that Hallie person."

Patty ate several more forkfuls of salad before addressing Camille again. "Nothing is going on between him and Hallie." She raised a finger to still her friend's protests. "Camille, I trust him."

Camille raised her eyebrows but nodded slowly, accepting the answer.

_**At School**_

"Are you sure you can't come?" I followed Rickie around the backstage area.

"Megan, Darcy's costume needs hung in the left rack." He pointed towards the correct area and then marked something down on a clipboard. I waited patiently for him to look back at me. "Angela look, you know I would just be a third wheel. Why is it so important that I come?"

I played with the ends of my sleeves. "I just…I'm going to a party with Jordan." I widened my eyes and made a face to try to convey my feelings about the concept. "And all his friends will be there, so…you know. I just don't want to seem clingy."

He nodded slowly, smiling half-heartedly. "So you figured if I were there you would have someone else to hang out with."

"Well…yeah, I guess."

Rickie sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really can't go tonight. Our Town is next week and there's still all this work to do. What about Sharon?"

"She's gonna come to my house to help me get ready, but it's not really her type of party…"

His nod was distracted. "Yeah, I guess not. No, Rachel, it needs to be more green!" He patted me on the shoulder with a final apology and walked quickly over to the props.

I sighed and adjusted my backpack, reluctantly turning away.

I dropped down into the bus seat and leaned my head back.

"Excuse me. I _said_, excuse me! Ow! That was my foot you jerk!" The seat moved as Sharon sat heavily down next to me. She scowled and rubbed at her foot, muttering angrily under her breath. "I hate the bus. I cannot _wait_ until I can drive."

"I thought you already have your permit." I said questioningly.

"Well, _yeah. _Not like it does me any good. I meant drive as in, by myself, with my own car. Never having to take the bus _ever_ again." A scrawny freshman in the front of the bus started yelling out the window to his friends. Sharon leaned forward to snap at him but pulled a disgusted face and jerked her hands away from the seat, a wad of gum still sticking to her palm. "Oh that is so gross."

I turned my face towards the window to hide my grin. Outside the bus, the parking lot was crowded with parents picking up their kids, freshman leaving on their bikes and the upperclassman driving off in their own cars, each group linked in their desperate desire to leave Liberty High. _Like prisoners breaking free, _I reflected.

I heard the bus doors shut and the outside world began to slide past. I jerked forward suddenly as we came to an abrupt stop and the doors re-opened. Everyone glared as an out of breath and very red-faced Brian Krakow walked down the aisle, apologizing.

He sat down in the seat behind us and Sharon rolled her eyes at him. Abruptly she turned back to me and said, "So look, Angela. I've been meaning to ask you. You know how Our Town is next week? You're going right?"

I just looked at her and she sighed, "Oh, come _on_. After all the work you've put into it, and all the work Rickie has put into it, you're just not going to go?"

"Well, that was the idea." I shrugged and turned back to the window, subtly hinting to her to drop the subject. Unfortunately Sharon doesn't understand subtle.

"Angela. We all know you're still mad at Rayanne. I know it, she knows it, gosh even Krakow here knows it." Brian quickly lifted his head. "But I _need_ you to go, Angela."

The desperation in her tone was evident and narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Sharon licked her lips. "Alright you know John, the writer for the yearbook? Well, see he came in today and it turns out that his grandparents are having their 50th wedding anniversary next week. Though God knows why that's important enough to skip a _week_ of school over but-"

"She wants you to write a review for the play." Brian interrupted.

She turned around and glared at him. "Excuse me, but who gave you permission to join this conversation?"

"Don't talk so loud next time and maybe I won't feel the need to jump in."

I interrupted them. "Wait a second. Sharon I'm not writing a review for the play."

She quickly forgot Brian. "Why not?"

"Why not?" I asked incredulously. "Why? I don't have time to write a review on it and I'm not even going to the play."

"You don't have time?" Both Sharon's eyebrows and voice rose. "_You_ don't have time? I am juggling yearbook, student council, tutoring, band, the dance committee and any other activity the Principal happens to need a student to organize. Plus, I have to deal with a jock boyfriend that I can't seem to lose no matter how hard I try. _I_ _don't have time._ You have plenty of time, Angela."

I frowned in surprise at the sudden attack. "What do you mean? I've been working backstage on Our Town for weeks now."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Angela, you don't even turn up to half of the rehearsals. C'mon. The only thing taking your time right now is Jordan."

Brian's eyes darted to mine and felt my face flush with anger and slight embarrassment. Sharon cut me off as I opened my mouth to respond. "No it's true. You don't even hang out with your other friends anymore. And usually that's okay, but I need you to do this for me Angela. You have a way with words that I don't. I really really need you to write this review."

Sharon and Brian both watched me closely for my response, but I just stared back at them. My pride kept me from admitting she was right. I couldn't recall the last time I had done something with just my friends. I didn't realize how much I was neglecting them.

Rayanne had a lot to do with my withdrawal. For some reason her betrayal had led me to shy away from my friends, ironically not Jordan. By no fault of theirs, I had lost faith in my other friendships- with Sharon, Rickie and even Brian. I mean sure, I still talked to them. But I held back from really hanging out with them and getting more attached than I already am.

It was then that I realized how much I missed them. I loved Jordan but our relationship lacked some of the comfort and security of my other friendships. Things like watching movies and yelling the whole way through it, or obsessing over guys, or making complete fools of ourselves in front of other people.

Memories suddenly flooded my mind. Of Rayanne singing Sesame Street, Halloween at school, not being able to get into Let's Bolt. The Weekend from Hell, that was actually pretty funny looking back on it. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like a lifetime since I had done those things.

"Why are you on our bus anyways Sharon? You live on the other side of town." Brian's question jolted me back to the present.

"Angela's going to a party. I'm helping her get ready." Sharon told him shortly.

"Oh." Brian said and shot a glance at me. "Like, with Jordan?"

"Uh, duh." Sharon raised her eyebrows mockingly and he nodded quickly, shrugging casually.

Her tone and attitude irritated me, and despite my intentions of apologizing I found myself saying in a similar tone, "I don't know if I can do the review. I'll think about it."

Then I looked back out the window for the rest of the ride.

When we reached home I sent Sharon up to my room and went to find my Dad in the kitchen. He was sitting at one of the stools, scribbling in a red cookbook with his forehead creased in thought. I smiled to myself and went to hug him from behind, "Hey Dad."

"Oh hey sweetie…how was school?" He asked, glancing at me momentarily before his attention was drawn back to the cookbook.

"It was good." I rummaged through the kitchen, eventually coming up with a couple bags of chips. "Actually, Sharon came home with me for the afternoon."

"That's nice." His voice was distracted and I plunged ahead.

"Yeah, so I was wondering. There's this thing tonight…kinda like a-like a party. And Jordan asked me to go with him so I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you." I held my breath.

Dad glanced up at me, "A party? Have you asked your mom about this?"

"Oh, well no. I only just got home." I could tell he was about to send me to ask her so I quickly rushed on. "Yeah but, you know she likes Jordan and all, so I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

The phone rang and he reached over and picked it up, "Hello? Oh, Hallie. Hi. No, I'm not…Yes, I _know_ the opening is next week." He rubbed his forehead, stress evident in every line of his face.

"Dad?" I whispered, waving a hand in an attempt to catch his eye. "Can I go?"

He frowned at me then nodded abruptly. He immediately started talking to Hallie again and I smiled as I left the kitchen. Mission accomplished.

I opened my bedroom door and tossed a bag of the chips at Sharon. She grinned, "Food!"

I crawled onto the bed beside her and we began greedily devouring the chips.

"So…what do you have to wear?" Sharon asked around a mouthful of chips.

I shrugged helplessly, "Clothes?"

Several hours later we had settled on a dark purple v-neck shirt over a black skirt. The sleeves were long enough to cover my hands and I fiddled with the extra fabric as Sharon braided the front of my hair into two little braids and pinned them together at the back of my head. (AN: picture the way it was at the end of The Zit)

She kept opening her mouth and closing it again with a sigh, and I worried she was going to ask about the review again. Finally she bent down with a concerned look in her eyes. "Look Chase-face, this could be a really bad idea."

Now I hadn't expected that. "What? What do you mean?"

She let go of my hair and sat on the edge of my bed, running her fingers over the blankets. "I mean, you don't really know Jordan's friends. It might be really awkward, you know?"

It was one thing to admit my fears to Rickie, but to Sharon… "It'll be alright. I'll be with Jordan the whole time."

That didn't seem to reassure her. "Well, what if he gets drunk or something? How are you going to get home?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth, growing irritated with the way Sharon was acting like my mom. "Sharon, I'll be fine. Jordan's not going to just ditch me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know him Sharon!" I cried out, slamming my brush onto my nightstand. "Gosh. Don't you think that after all this time I know what he's like? What do you have so against him anyways?"

We stared at each other, battling it out silently. Sharon threw her hands up and looked away. "Nothing. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

It was silent in the room and I was relieved to hear a car horn. I ran to my window and looked down at Jordan's red car. I glanced back at Sharon feeling guilty for snapping at her. "I gotta go. Thanks for helping me this afternoon."

She nodded and gathered her stuff together and together we left the room.

My mom was just exiting her room and when she saw my clothes, she stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sharon gave me a silent wave and slipped out unnoticed while I was left to face my mom. From experience, I knew it was best to escape quickly and deal with the consequences later. I turned to walk down the stairs. "I'm going to a party with Jordan."

She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "And who exactly said you could go?"

"Dad did." I told her with a wave and opened the door. "Bye Mom!"

She frowned, "Ang-"

I left the house and shut the door behind me, turning and smiling at Jordan who was beckoning impatiently at me from the car. He had a blue long sleeved shirt on and my breath caught at how good it looked on him. Briefly I wondered once again how we ended up together. I ran down the steps and slipped in beside him.

I had barely shut the car door when he leaned over and kissed me eagerly. When we pulled back he was grinning, "I'm in."

"What?" I asked, smiling confusedly.

"I'm the new lead singer of Residue." He repeated proudly, his eyes shining.

"Oh my gosh, Jordan that's great!" And it was. Jordan rarely showed his emotions but one look at him testified to his excitement.

He nodded, his smile never fading. "Yeah, ya know it was really easy. I just suggested it and they had me sing one of our songs to make it seem like an official try-out or whatever, but they were all for it from the beginning."

Impulsively I leaned over and hugged him, but his arms quickly went around me to keep me from pulling back. He buried his face in my hair and I could hear him chuckling quietly. "I can't wait, ya know? Before I always had to put up with all the guys' crap, but now I have more say in it or whatever. And I've written all these songs I want to do."

I leaned back and smiled expectantly up at him, "So can I come to your first official rehearsal as the lead singer?"

"Oh I don't know…" Jordan said slowly, frowning. "I mean, all my other girls will want to be there too-"

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed, bending his head to kiss me again. His good mood was contagious, and we joked around the rest of the way to the party. My fears and troubles with friends and family were left behind as we drove away.

Author's Note- Argh! My life is so crazy right now! We just finished moving and now we're on vacation in Colorado, and the place that was supposed to have internet, doesn't! So yeah, that's why it's taken so long to get this out. If I have another chance in the next few days I'll definitely post the next chapter, cuz that one is completely done, as opposed to this one which had a couple parts I still had to fiddle with.

So what'd you all think? Like, dislike? Yet another chapter of development. yawn But I LOVE the next two chapters. Haha Remember to review!

Thanks to Ingrid Prado, gabster07 and guardqueen22 for reviewing! My time at the internet café is about to run out so I can't do individual responses. But thankyou sooooooo much!


	10. Out of Place

**_Chase's House_**

"How could you let Angela go to a party without asking me?" Patty demanded, hands on her hips.

Her husband barely glanced up from his cookbook. "We've let her go to parties before."

"With her friends, Graham, not Jordan." Patty emphasized loudly.

This time Graham looked up, his expression clearly displaying his I-just-can't-win thoughts, "I thought you said you liked Jordan."

Patty closed her eyes briefly. "I did-I do. But they're spending too much time together! Like what happened on Wednesday." She groaned at Graham's bewildered look. "Never mind. The point is, he has too much influence over her. And besides, what if this party gets out of control? Anything could happen!"

Graham blinked, looking slightly concerned. "What? Like sex?"

Patty threw her hands in the air, her voice also rising, "Sex, alcohol, drugs, the police…anything."

"I don't think Angela's going to get into that stuff, Patty. We have to trust her at some point." Graham told her, standing and walking towards his wife.

Patty relaxed as his arms went around her, the anger slowly seeping out of her. Reluctant to completely give in, she said quietly, "You should have checked with me first."

Graham kissed her. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got sidetracked when Hallie called."

Patty's body tensed at the name. Despite her decision to trust Graham, Hallie was still a sore subject. "Oh?"

"Yeah, actually I'm gonna be late if I don't get going." Graham said, looking at his watch. He pulled away with a final kiss and started gathering his notes together.

Patty crossed her arms, feeling slightly out of place and awkward. "Where are you going?"

Graham's voice was distracted again. "I'm meeting Hallie at the Chinese restaurant to go over last minute decisions."

"Well, that's…nice. When will you be home?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I have no idea. Hallie likes to talk a lot, so it may be awhile. Don't wait up." He called back over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

Patty nodded slowly even though he wasn't there to see her. "Right. Don't wait up."

_**Tino's Party**_

The place was crowded. It seemed even fuller than the last time I had been there. People were everywhere; drinking, dancing…making out. Guys on the makeshift stage were singing so loudly they drowned out people's voices. Someone else was controlling the lights and flashing them across the crowd.

Jordan took my hand and led me through all the people to the side of the stage. A couple guys stood there with beers in their hands and Jordan greeted them with either one of those guy-bonding handshakes or a nod of acknowledgement.

"Catalano! Hey man…where've you been lately? We never see you anymore." One of the guys said, exhaling smoke from the cigarette now dangling casually between his fingers. He was slightly shorter than Jordan, and looked almost Italian, though he didn't speak with an accent. His dark hair was slicked back and a gold chain hung around his neck, lending him an air of class that the people around him didn't possess.

"Yeah, I know. Work's been crazy and my band has rehearsals most nights." Jordan answered, releasing my hand. I wrapped my arms awkwardly around my middle out of habit.

A blonde guy wearing a leather jacket passed him a beer. "Can't be every night, man. The other guys still find time to hang out with us."

_When you're standing in a group of people you don't know, and the one person you **do** know hasn't introduced you after several minutes…you start to feel like maybe you aren't supposed to be standing there._

Jordan shrugged but didn't answer. The whole scene was eerily reminiscent of my own attack from a friend this afternoon on the bus. The only difference was Sharon knew it was Jordan occupying my time, while it seemed Jordan's friends weren't even interested in meeting the girl standing next to him, much less knew that I was the one he spent all his time with.

However, my thoughts were proved wrong when the Italian guy abruptly jerked his head at me, "Who's this?"

Jordan glanced down at me hesitantly and I caught the brief flash of doubt on his face. After another second's pause he cleared his throat and answered simply, "Angela."

Not girlfriend, not girl. Just AngelaI swallowed and forced a smile on my face, determined not to let my feelings show.

The blonde guy in the jacket and the third friend- a skinny guy wearing all black- nodded at me with little interest. The Italian stared at me for a second then I saw recognition dawn on him. "Oh yeah, Joey's mentioned you before."

_Who?_ I tilted my head and frowned questioningly at him but he lifted his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. When he was done his attention had returned to Jordan. "So what's this I hear about you being the new singer?"

And just like that, I was dismissed. The guys continued talking, but I was no longer of any interest.

"Woah, you serious?" The blonde asked, turning to Jordan for affirmation. "Oh man, Tino's gonna be pissed."

Jordan shrugged and took a large drink from his beer. "He wanted out. We couldn't wait for him to come back forever."

At that point, my mind sort of drifted away from the conversation. Not that I didn't care about the band…I'd just heard it all before. Many, many times. I looked around at the people partying curiously.

I didn't recognize anyone from school. The teenagers here were all Jordan's type of people- the kids who skipped class and smoked outside the bleachers. A few I vaguely remembered from my freshman year- they had been seniors or drop outs at the time. Very few people actually looked my age and the realization made me feel even more out of place. _I wonder if Rayanne's here_, I thought looking around for her then rebuked myself when I remembered that we weren't really friends anymore.

Some guy with a mohawk was standing near us, jumping around crazily to the music. One particularly large jump landed him far too close for comfort and I inched closer to Jordan to avoid being hit. He glanced down at me and then over at the mohawk guy. A faint line appeared between his eyebrows and he tugged me around to stand in front of him.

It wasn't much of an improvement though because it put me in the center of the loose circle his friends had been standing in and they all eyed me in annoyance.

The Italian guy blew his cigarette smoke in my direction, and I shifted uncomfortably. "You go to Liberty?"

I nodded and braved actually speaking. "Do you?"

He scoffed and the other guys chuckled slightly. "Not anymore. I quit junior year."

The blonde guy laughed louder this time. "Pascal, they kicked you out man."

The Italian- Pascal- smirked, "Yeah, so? They just couldn't handle my idea of education." He shrugged carelessly at me, "I would've quit anyways. Unlike you losers." He scowled at Jordan and the other two guys.

"My dad would kill me if I even thought about dropping out." The blonde said defensively and downed half his beer quickly.

"Travis, don't be stupid. You've only got like what, 4 months left?" Jordan said and I pressed my lips together to hide the smile threatening to break.

Travis laughed mockingly. "Well, what's stopping you Catalano? You know you're never getting' out of junior year. Why don't you just quit and try the whole band thing for real?"

Jordan was silent. I frowned at Travis for making the whole 'never getting out of junior year' comment, but he didn't even notice. Pascal seemed oblivious and simply kept smoking. In the silence that followed I twisted my neck around and smiled up at Jordan's blank face. "You'll graduate next year," I whispered confidently so only he could hear. He glanced at me startled and narrowed his eyes, searching my face.

"So what about you…Angela, right?" I turned back around to face Pascal. He pointed his cigarette at me. "I don't remember seeing you at Liberty."

"Angela's a sophomore." Jordan spoke up. I stiffened in surprise when I felt his hands snake around my waist and he pulled me back against his body. I relaxed against him and rested my arms on his, trying not to feel too giddy.

"Ah." Pascal muttered, not sounding too impressed. Silence fell around us, only broken by the occasional swish of their beer bottles as they drank. At last, Pascal dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot. "This blows."

Travis glanced over at him. "Where's everyone else?"

The silent boy wearing black shrugged loosely when they looked at him. I wondered if he was stoned then looked up at Jordan when he started to speak. "Shane and the rest of the band are all coming."

The three nodded, but after another few minutes silence headed off to look for them. I watched them leave, torn between feeling guilty for their departure and relief that me and Jordan could be alone now.

Jordan bent his head and kissed my cheek from behind. I twisted in his arms and smiled up at him. "So. Those are your friends."

He shrugged. "Some of them. I don't hang out with Pascal, Travis and Nick too much anymore."

"Nick? Was he the quiet one?"

"Yeah, he's always like that."

I nodded and looked around then returned my gaze to Jordan. "So, what do we do now?"

_It's amazing how Jordan's eyes can change. Sometimes they're just blue eyes- gorgeous- but showing very little emotion. Then at other times, his eyes display every single one of his feelings and you feel like he can see into your soul or something. _

Like right now, it was obvious there was only one thing on his mind. The intensity in his eyes made me blush and look away, biting my lip. He smiled and I knew that he knew what kind of effect he was having on me. His voice dropped and he whispered, "I can think of a few things we could do."

I looked up at him warily but he simply smiled and leaned down to catch my lips between his own. Just as the kiss was heating up someone knocked into us and we broke apart. I was panting lightly unlike Jordan who was more experienced. He glared over at the guy who interrupted us and I laughed quietly at his angry expression.

A white fence stood a little bit away from us. Ivy was twisted through it and on the other side an old worn-out couch had been placed-probably just for the party. Jordan pulled me over to the couch and kissed me again. I responded with slightly less enthusiasm, aware of all the other couples around us. It felt…cheaper, like we were just one of those couples, only kissing for show not because of any deeper emotion.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked between kisses.

I shook my head and he pulled away, eyeing me. Self-consciously, I tucked my hair behind my ear. "There's just a lot of people."

He glanced around at all the other couples and then back at me with a blank expression. "Yeah, so?" Jordan muttered, leaning towards me again.

I gave him a look and he paused, watching me thoughtfully. A smile slowly spread across his lips and despite his slightly guarded expression, his blue eyes watched me intensely. His fingers traveled up to my hair and he murmured suggestively, "We could go inside."

I bit my lip and looked away, desperately wishing we didn't have to go through this again. Reluctantly I looked back at him and my feelings must have been shown in my eyes because his eyes cut away and he exhaled slowly. With his head still turned to the side he glanced back at me and we stared at each other. After a moment he shook his head in resignation. "Forget it."

Jordan moved away from me and leaned his head on the back of the couch. "We'll just sit here and enjoy the beautiful night." He muttered sarcastically. Somehow a bottle of beer had found its way back into his hand and he took a long drink from it.

I watched him helplessly. I couldn't give him what he what he wanted but every time I refused him I felt worse and worse. Inwardly I wondered if this was how I would end up losing him. He took another long sip from the bottle and I scooted over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Oh c'mon. Don't be like that."

The anger in his eyes when he turned to me caught me off guard. I backed away slightly at his expression. "Like what Angela? I can't- I don't understand you. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked up in exasperation and then turned back to me, gesturing with his right hand while he clutched the bottle in his left. "You want me to kiss you, but not in public. But you don't want me to when we're alone either. So, what Angela? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop pressuring me!" I cried out, unable to remain calm. "Gosh, Jordan, I'm just not ready. Why can't you accept that?"

My voice carried slightly and it registered vaguely that other people were watching our argument but I didn't care. Jordan did, however, and he glared around at the curious eyes before turning back to me angrily. His voice was tight and controlled as he bit out, "So when will you be _ready_ Angela?"

I stared back at him, my body tense. Millions of thoughts spun around inside my head but I couldn't find an answer for him. _When? I have no idea. I just know that right now it's not right. I mean, I haven't even fully gotten over the whole Rayanne thing. The last thing I need is to start sleeping with you out of guilt. It's like Rickie said, sex should be beautiful. If we haven't even gotten to the point where you can call me your girlfriend without being embarrassed, then our relationship's not ready for it_.

I opened my mouth to tell him that, but once again we were interrupted by his friends. "Catalano!"

Jordan and I stared at each other for a moment longer and I saw his jaw clench before he turned to look carelessly up at Shane. "Hey. What took so long?"

Shane shrugged, the ever-present drumsticks in his hands. He glanced over at me and nodded in acknowledgement. I smiled back half-heartedly.

Shane's eyes narrowed and he looked questioningly at Jordan who shook his head. I pretended not to notice and rubbed my wrist slowly across my forehead, wishing I was at home in my bed.

The dark-haired guy that had leered at me in the school parking lot stepped up beside Shane. He scowled when he saw me. "Why am I not surprised?"

I frowned up at him in confusion, but Shane shoved him with a harsh, "Shut up Joey." He turned back to Jordan and I realized that he was anxious. His fingers tapped his drumsticks against each other quickly as he told Jordan, "Look, Tino wants back in the band."

"What?" Jordan demanded, surprised. I looked over at him quickly, our argument immediately forgotten in my concern for him.

"You know Tino." A shorter guy with long greasy hair added. "Someone told him you're singing, and he's pretty pissed. So let's go."

"Where?"

"He wants to talk to the band."

Jordan's eyes narrowed and his voice came out angry and determined. "Oh, he does? Let's go then."

Jordan stood up and I copied him, not sure what else to do. The other guys started to walk away but Jordan stopped and glanced down at me. His eyes still held traces of anger from our fight and he said shortly, "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded in resignation and watched him disappear into the crowd. After a moment I turned back towards the couches, stumbling slightly as I slammed into someone's chest.

In the next instant the front of my shirt was drenched in alcohol as it splashed up from the person's cup. I cringed from the sudden cold and wetness.

"Sht!" A loud male voice swore, distracting me from my own plight. The teenager in front of me was…attractive, to say the least. Black hair that curled slightly and fell messily around his dark eyes, flawless dark skin and a strong build. He was around Jordan's height, and the buttons on his green plaid over shirt were all ripped off, revealing a white wife beater that clung suggestively to his muscular chest.

But when my eyes finally met his, I found none of the beauty the rest of his body held. His deep brown eyes were furious, and the unfortunate object of his anger was me. I dropped my eyes and noticed that most of his alcohol had splashed out of his cup- a little on his hands, but mostly all over me. It was obvious he couldn't care less about the state of my outfit- it was the loss of his drink that was the unforgivable crime. With a final glare he shoved past me, the force of his shoulders knocking me off balance into yet another person.

I righted myself, clenching my teeth. The rest of my journey through the crowd proved much the same- I was knocked and pushed around so many times I wasn't even sure if I was heading in the right direction anymore. My shirt reeked of alcohol and I closed my eyes every time I thought of the reaction I would get when I returned home. Mom will never let me go out again…much less to spend time with Jordan. Though at this point he probably wouldn't even care.

I'd finally returned to the couch, and I dropped down onto it miserably with closed eyes. A giggle from the other end of the couch made my eyes open, and my mouth followed suit at the sight that greeted me.

_Can this night get any worse?_ I wondered.

Rayanne Graff was on the lap of the guy I had bumped into earlier, kissing him unabashedly. Simply watching their display made my cheeks burn. I dropped my eyes and focused intently on the bottle in his hand. After our run-in he must have replaced the cup with the less spill-able bottle.

The guy moaned and I stood up abruptly, unable to stand the awkward situation any longer. My movement must have attracted Rayanne's attention because she glanced over, her eyes glazed and out of focus. Upon seeing me she scrambled up off him and gave me a hug. "Angelika!"

Awkwardly I backed out of her embrace, tired of seeing her again and again screwing up her life with alcohol. She turned excitedly to the guy she had been kissing, "Hey, look, you can finally meet Angela!"

Rayanne was grinning when she turned back to me and I mustered a small smile. Her child-like expression of happiness and devotion crumpled at my less-than-enthusiastic reaction and she stepped closer to me again. The guy watched us with disinterest, sipping at his beer bottle lazily. "Why don't you like me anymore?"

Again I looked at Rayanne and bit my lip at her pitiful expression. _Because of this, Rayanne. Because of this. _I wanted to say, but couldn't. She wouldn't even understand.

"Is it because of Jordan?" She persisted bitterly.

I glanced away and ran my tongue over my teeth slowly. She was so drunk.

She reached towards me and then snatched her hand back. Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I didn't-I didn't mean to. It was-" She screwed her face up in concentration, struggling to find the words. "I didn't even- I didn't like him! And God knows he didn't like me!" Rayanne laughed mockingly, at herself or at me, I'm not sure. "He only talked about you…and Rory." She shook her head to clear it. "I mean, Corey. He didn't-he didn't even see me."

Her voice was so quiet I had to lean forward to hear her. She seemed sad over her last words, but I got the impression she meant 'he' in a more general way.

Despite my desperate desire to, I couldn't tear myself away. Even if she was drunk, and most likely wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, her words were clear and real. I'd waited so long for an explanation- of _any_ sort- that would help me to understand why she'd betrayed me.

"Graff, c'mon." The guy said impatiently, gesturing for her to resume her ministrations. The sappy girl moment must have been boring him.

She frowned at him and backed away, holding one finger up. "Wait- wait one…minute." She looked back at me intensely and demanded, "Why do you like him more than me? Aren't I your best friend?"

_I think it was at that moment that the anger I had carried with me ever since they had slept together started to melt. That one question, delivered with so much emotion got to me in a way that nothing else had. _

My lower lip trembled and I blinked rapidly, struggling against the tears. I can't do this, not now. Not tonight. Not when she's drunk. "Rayanne…look, can we can talk when you're not drunk?"

"NO! I'm fine. You won't talk to me later. You'll just ignore me, and hang out with Catalano."

I looked away, and met eyes with the cute guy on the couch. He stared at me for a second, his brown eyes narrowed. His brows were drawn together in a frown and it looked like he was about to say something when suddenly someone appeared next to him and whispered in his ear. His face changed quickly into an expression of anger and annoyance and he stood up quickly. "Graff, let's go," he commanded and his eyes lingered on me for a moment longer before he turned to leave.

Rayanne was watching him too, and despite her inebriated state she quickly moved to follow him. Suddenly she paused and turned to face me, crying out, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

And with that she was gone, leaving me standing alone.

AN: Haha! YESSSSS! Finally something remotely exciting! So what'd you think of Rayanne's little breakdown? And Jordan and Angela's fight? And Jordan's friends? Oh, and the 'mysterious' guy with Rayanne?

Thanks to inTHEgrid is where I live, guardqueen22 and gabster07 for reviewing! It really motivates me to write! hint hint…all those people out there who are reading and not reviewing… I know you must have something to say, whether it be good, bad, or you simply don't care!


	11. Weapon of Revenge

The screen door slammed shut behind me and I leaned against it, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. But peace didn't come. I could still hear the party raging behind the door and the noise kept me firmly grounded in my reality. I straightened and looked around the room for something to wash my shirt with.

To my left there was some sort of sink or something and I splashed some water onto my shirt, determined to get rid of the stench and stain before my mom saw it.

The door burst open and my solitude was destroyed by none other than Rayanne's make-out buddy and the cause of my current shirt dilemma. My eyes darted away and I moved further back into the shadows, not wanting to attract his attention yet again.

He swore loudly and I jumped at the sound of something breaking against the wall. Hesitantly I looked into the main room, remembering it as the place where I had my first conversation with Jordan Catalano.

He kicked the couch angrily and with an angry swipe of his arm, knocked the lamp onto the floor. He still had the beer bottle in his hand-or another one- and he threw that too. I gasped as it shattered against the wall and he whirled to face me.

For a moment, we simply studied each other. He was breathing heavily and he ran a fist through his hair, turning away from me. I bit my lip, feeling as if I owed him some sort of explanation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Catalano's girl, right?" He cut me off abruptly, his voice smooth and understandable despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed. There was a sudden intensity in his eyes that I didn't trust and I hesitated before nodding cautiously.

His eyes narrowed and slowly ran the length of my body. The blatant scrutiny made me uncomfortable but I wasn't sure what to do. Gorgeous guys didn't often pay attention to girls like me…well, except Jordan that is.

I cleared my throat and his dark eyes met my hazel ones. A friendly grin appeared on his face and I started. "You wanna wash that?"

"What?"

"Your shirt." He gestured and my cheeks burned at the realization that there was a huge dark circle in the middle of my shirt from the alcohol and water.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I muttered. Though my gut told me not to trust him, I couldn't forget the trouble I would be in when I got home.

He nodded, his hair falling further into his eyes. He walked over to the door I had tried last time and put his hand on the knob.

"That's locked." I called.

Casting a scornful glance over at me, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. I followed behind him, "How did you-"  
"Come on," he interrupted again, opening the door and walking into the other room.

He led me over to a washing machine and looked at me expectantly. That was when it hit me that I would actually have to take my shirt off to wash it in the machine. "Um, actually do you just have some soap or something, because I don't-"

It was like he'd been waiting for that because he was already pulling off his shirt before I'd even finished. He tossed his green over shirt at me, "Wear this."

I held the shirt in my hands and hesitated. Wearing some guy's shirt that wasn't my boyfriend's seemed to be crossing some sort of line.

He rolled his eyes impatiently, "Relax. I'm not gonna rape you. Now hurry up, I wanna get back outside."

The tone of his voice was condescending and I felt childish. Still, I asked, "Could you turn around?"

"Why? It's not like you've got anything I've never seen before." He smirked, eyeing my chest.

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind." He muttered and abruptly spun around.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and put on his, keeping an eye on him the entire time. "There aren't any buttons."

"Well I'm sorry my shirt isn't good enough for you." He snapped rudely, turning around.

I quickly clenched the fabric together, "I didn't mean it that way."

He closed his eyes, his jaw tight. When he opened his eyes, he spoke again, his voice sounding insincere. "Sorry. Here." He took my shirt from me and started the washer. "You'll have to wait 'til it's done."

I trailed after him then stopped as he opened the door that led to the party. He glanced back at me questioningly and I shook my head.

"I'm just gonna stay in here." He shrugged carelessly, but I stopped him before he left. "Wait, what about your shirt?"

He glanced back at me again, his eyes glinting, "I'll come back for it."

And he did. Not twenty minutes had passed before he returned with a smirk. I had made my way through the mess to wait uncomfortably on the couch. Most of my thoughts were on Jordan and our fight. I wondered where he was and if he was looking for me yet. Or if Sharon was right and he had forgotten about me in his search for Tino.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice he was there for several minutes. Only when the couch shifted beneath me did I glance over to find him lounging in the spot next to me. I scooted away. "The washer isn't finished yet."

His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. "I know."

"Oh. Well what are you doing here then?" I asked, looking down to check that I was fully covered.

"Waiting," he muttered.

"For the washer?"

He didn't answer.

The next several minutes passed silently with him peacefully resting and me glancing back at him every couple seconds. I urged the washer to go faster but nothing happened. "What's your name?" I finally asked, just wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

He didn't answer and I peered closer at him, curious to see if he had really fallen asleep. Unfortunately the darkness prevented me from finding out.

My neck ached. I leaned back against the cushions and relaxed, surveying the small room with utter boredom.

The next few minutes happened so fast I barely had time to react. From my position on the couch I suddenly heard voices outside, coming towards the door. The door handle started to turn and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the dark-haired teenager was sitting up, clearly awake. I moved to get off the couch, my heart pounding, but my journey was interrupted. Smoothly and swiftly the guy slid a hand around my neck and covered my mouth with his, kissing me roughly. My eyes widened in shock and I put my hands up onto his chest to push him off. He simply moved closer, trapping my hands between our bodies and pushing me farther back onto the couch. I tried turning my head away but his lips followed mine, and I couldn't get away.

I liked Jordan's kisses. He was much more experienced than I was, and his kisses were exciting and left me wanting more. But even beyond that, there was always emotion in them- his lips conveyed anger, happiness, lust.

This dark, mysterious boy was just as talented as Jordan. I couldn't deny that under other circumstances- if I didn't know Jordan…I might have been tempted to respond. But the kiss was missing one essential thing- emotion.

Immediately I knew he hadn't done it out of any sort of attraction to me. Through the loud pounding that was my heart I heard catcalls and whistles. My heart dropped at the same time a light bulb turned on in my head. It was all an act… a performance he was putting on for them. But why…

He pulled back slightly and grinned at the large group of boys behind him, intentionally keeping my face hidden. His arrogant voice called out lazily. "Hey Jordan?"

I closed my eyes.

There was a shuffle and I recognized the voice- his voice. "What Tino?" His tone was friendly but there were traces of pride and authority. Jordan was still Residue's lead singer.

The dark-haired guy…Tino…released me and stood up. I avoided their eyes and rushed to cover my bra and stomach with the green shirt. The task couldn't block out the dead silence that dropped over the room like a cloak. The only sound I could hear was my own ragged breathing. I was in shock- I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like some sort of horrible soap opera, only it was real. Viciously real.

I raised my eyes slowly. I counted maybe five or six guys standing there. Several I didn't recognize and due to their confused expressions I knew they didn't recognize me either. Travis and Joey were there, as well as the long-haired band member. They looked surprised and nervous, their eyes darting between Jordan and Tino. Shane was there too, his eyes frozen on my shirt. As I stared at him he raised his eyes and sent me a glance so full of scorn and anger that I caught my breath.

And finally, I looked at Jordan. His whole body was tense, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The expression on his face made me want to cry; disbelief and anger were obvious, but underneath that I could see the hurt. I tried to catch his eyes but he glanced down and away. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew I had to say something fast.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Shakily I stood up then immediately wished I hadn't when all the guys' eyes dropped to my legs. I glanced down and realized the shirt was long enough to cover my skirt, so it appeared I was only wearing the shirt.

"Jor-" I started, my hand involuntarily stretching out towards him.

He sent me a piercing glare and I shut my mouth audibly. I'd never seen him so angry, especially not when it was directed at me. Ice-blue eyes stared me down and I couldn't quite get up my courage to speak again.

Tino looked down at me and I stared back, a million questions swirling in my mind. I hated him. I had never hated someone as completely as I did at that moment. He used me…as a weapon of revenge. And I was the one that was going to suffer for it.

Tino's lips curved into a smirk and I wondered faintly how I had ever thought him attractive. Turning from me, he walked over to Jordan. All eyes were on him as he slapped Jordan's shoulder with a suggestive smile. "I don't blame you for keeping her around. She's pretty feisty once you get her going."

I gaped at him, but Jordan's reaction was much more violent. One second he was standing there clenching his jaw and the next he had swung around and punched Tino so hard he hit the floor. Most of the guys shouted and jumped back, but Shane grabbed Jordan before he lunged again and held his shoulders tightly. "Catalano! Jordan, calm down! He's drunk."

Jordan's eyes narrowed at his friend but Shane held his gaze steadily. The other guys stood tensely; ready to jump in if there was a fight.

Tino stood up and felt his jaw, his eyes locked with Jordan's. After what felt like an eternity, he turned and left the house silently. Jordan stared after him and shrugged Shane off harshly, keeping his back to me.

The rest of the group eyed me and I suddenly realized how animals in zoos must feel. Or a goldfish, even. Laid bare for everyone to judge…on display to whoever feels like looking.

Despite his obvious disgust in me, Shane seemed to realize we didn't want an audience. With a final look at Jordan he muttered, "Let's go guys."

Reluctantly they left, calling goodbyes to Jordan over their shoulders. Not one acknowledged me, but I understood the snub. I wasn't part of their group. None of them would be sad if they never saw me again, though I'd bet several would be relieved.

The door was shut quietly, but somehow that made the immediate future seem that much more ominous. Jordan rubbed the back of his head and slowly turned to face me, his eyes catching and holding mine captive.

"Jordan, I swear this isn't what it looks like-"

He interrupted me furiously, "And what's that Angela? What the hell does it look like?"

He took an angry step towards me then stopped abruptly and clenched his fists. I hesitated and he continued in a lower, more intense voice. "Like you just had sex with Tino after…after all this time?"

I flinched. "I didn't! I didn't even know he was Tino until you said his name-"

"So what, you just slept with someone you didn't even know?" He demanded.

"No! Of cour-"

"Is this because of what happened before?" The thing was Jordan was serious. He actually thought I would have sex with one of his friends to get back at him. The realization felt like a betrayal.

"NO! Would you just listen to me?" I cried out and he fell silent. He crossed his arms and glared at me, but his mouth remained closed. "Look, nothing happened. Really. I bumped into him and he spilled beer all over my shirt. So he gave me his shirt to wear while I washed mine."

Jordan held a hand up towards me, his voice still tense. "Stop. Just…stop. Quit makin' excuses."

"I'm not!" I yelled at him and then closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down. "I'm telling the truth Jordan."

"Yeah, well. You have a way of leaving things out when you tell "the truth"." He snapped, pacing a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Look around Angela! The place is a mess, I walked in on the two of you all over each otherand you're wearing nothing but your underwear and his shirt!" He yelled at me.

I looked away, teeth gritted. "I can't believe this. You're being such a hypocrite."

He looked over at me and stopped walking. "What are you talking about?"

"You slept with my best friend, and now when you think that I did the same…even though I _didn't_, you're acting all outraged and disgusted."

"That's not the same," he muttered, but herefused tomeet my eyes.

"Why? Because that was real and this isn't?" I cried out, hating the weakness of my voice.

"No! I didn't- that was...we weren't even together then!" He caught my frown and sighed, rubbing his forehead, "No that's not…look it's just different, okay? You know I've slept around a lot, but…for you it's just different."

My jaw dropped, "What? I'm not allowed to cheat on you, but you can cheat on me?"

He growled. "That's not what I said." He exhaled loudly and turned away, and we were both silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I put his shirt on and that it looked like I slept with him. But I didn't. So can't we just-"

"What? Forget it ever happened?" He asked with a laugh. He stopped and gestured to the door forcefully, "Gaw-Angela, my friends were here! They all- they all saw you. With him. I- They're not going to forget that. They've had to accept me being with you-"

"Well excuse me, I didn't know I was such an inconvenience to them!"

"Shut up! Just, you don't understand. I punched Tino, Angela! Does that mean anything to you?"

I was taken aback by the emotion in his voice. To me it seemed simple: Tino was a jerk. He deserved to be punched. But to Jordan…he believed we had both betrayed him. And as long as he believed that, there was no hope for us.

My shoulders slumped. Quietly, I asked. "Why can't you just trust me?"

His eyes rose from the ground and he shook his head slowly, "Because… I can't."

We stared at each other and then he looked away. He spoke again, but his voice was detached like that of a stranger's. "I'll take you back to your house."

Defeated, I followed him out of the house and away from the party.

_**Outside Chase's House**_

We pulled up in front of my house and unlike usual, I immediately got out and slammed the door shut behind me. I stood on the curb and rolled my eyes as the tires squealed and he sped away. I exhaled loudly and turned around, annoyed to find Brian Krakow sitting on his bike watching our entire exchange curiously.

I ignored him and walked towards my front door but he rode over to me. "Hey, Chase! How was the party?"

I shook my head but didn't answer.

He stopped his bike and I glanced over my shoulder to see him staring at my outfit. "Is…is that Jordan's shirt?"

"No!" I snapped at him. "Gosh, Krakow! Just mind your own business, okay?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Well, okay, I did…but I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at…oh just nevermind."

He nodded slowly, "So uh, who's shirt is it then?"

I groaned in frustration and ran up the steps and into my house, hoping I could escape this night as easily as I had escaped Brian's questions.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and leaned against it. Thankfully Mom hadn't been around to see my clothes. I couldn't believe that after everything I forgot my shirt at Tino's. It could have been used to prove my story.

I turned my radio on and crawled onto my bed, collapsing against the pillows. On my bedside table was my copy of Othello and I stared at it absent-mindedly. I found myself picking it up and flipping through it until I reached Act 5 Scene 2.

"…have you mercy too! I never did offend you in my life; never loved Cassio but with such general warranty of heaven as I might love: I never gave him token."

I slammed the book shut on Desdemona's pleas and threw it across the room. I couldn't read the death scene. Not tonight.

**Author's Note**- dun dun dun So…how's that for excitement? What'd you think of Tino? And the fight? Who do you feel more sorry for- Angela or Jordan? Any thoughts on what you think should happen next? Review and let me know!

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers!

Rebecca- hey! Thanks so much for reviewing again! I was wondering where you went! Haha So was that 'mystery guy' involved enough? Haha Poor Jordan, I feel so bad for him. So what'd you think of everything that happened?

Gabster07- Don't worry, Rayanne and Angela's problems are not going to magically disappear just because Rayanne apologized. Yes, Jordan's friends are…odd. Haha It's actually funny because that's usually the type I go for in real life (not completely serious, but just kinda the way Angela was in the beginning about Jordan) and so I'm basing their actions off of some of my own experiences.  so much fun.

Chris- if you don't like Angela and Jordan fanfiction that's perfectly fine but you really shouldn't keep reading my story if it bothers you that much. You aren't going to make me change my plans for this story simply because you called it boring.

Guardqueen22- well, hello again. Haha I feel like we're just back and forth between reading each other's stories and reviewing.  I'm glad you thought the fight was realistic- hopefully this last fight was just as realistic for you. It's especially hard because Jordan's character was always changing and showing different sides in the show, so it only makes sense that he'd keep developing in certain areas. But then it makes him seem less Jordan-like. Isn't Shane great? I love how he supports Jordan, unlike his other stupid friends. So what did you think of this last chapter? Dramatic enough? Haha

inTHEgrid is where I live- yay! I'm glad you think it's getting better and more exciting! So much of it is slow and developmental, I wasn't sure how readers would react. Angela is pretty self-conscious, huh? And Jordan just…isn't. I loved the bit with him wanting to kiss her and her not. I wasn't going to put it in but it just seemed to fit each of their personalities. Thanks for all your comments and I hope you liked this chapter!


	12. IMPORTANT

Okay so before everyone gangs up on me with tar and feathers, I'm really sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I've last updated. I'm going to try to explain a little bit and then I'll tell you what's gonna happen now!

See, when I wrote the last chapter I didn't really edit it or wait for a couple days before posting it like I usually do. And once it was up I realized I didn't really like it. It was just a bit too out-of-character for some of the characters. So then I started trying to fix that chapter, but I soon realized I really didn't have a plan for the future of this story. It started out as a one-shot, and then has been just kinda building on from there. But when I think about the way the relationship with Jordan and Angela would have really turned out (if they had stayed together), it's totally different from what I was writing. Not so much what I had already written, but what I inevitably would have done had I kept going without a plan. So then I went back to chapter 1 and let me tell you something that I only just found out, I HATE REVISING! It's a miserable, long process. I've also been reading lots of MSCL stories that are written in script form, so my attention wandered and I started revising it all and changing it to script… haha And then I decided on 3rd person instead of 1st!

Sorry, I know this is all kinda random and the majority of you all probably don't care. I just wanted you to know that I haven't totally given up on this story. In fact I've finally got a plan for the remainder of this story. Maybe not quite as dramatic (though trust me there'll still be drama) but a lot more believable. So here's my question: Is it okay if I simply tell you what I'd like to change about the first chapter and the last chapter and then just keep writing from here? Eventually I'll go back and rewrite them properly, but you never know how long that's gonna take. And if I switched to 3rd person/script? Just give me feedback! I would definitely like to continue the story, I'm simply not sure how to approach it.

Ookay and since this was a very long, very boring explanation without a chapter, I have a present for all you JORDAN CATALANO fans! Not only have I been working on this story, I also made a video about him. In my mind, it's the last piece of the puzzle.  I love it because it shows him the way I want him to be, and the way he's trying to be. For Brian fans, this video is my baby, so please, if you watch it and hate it, respect the time and energy I have put into this and DON'T TELL ME. I'm not gonna love it less, but it will be kind of a drain on my excitement. One day I might get around to making an Angela or Brian video (note: not Angela and Brian video, simply Angela. Or. Brian.), so wait your turn.

For those of you who have myspace, you may have already seen it. Please comment!

okkkaaaay, it won't let me put the site in here. Go to my profile and I'll put the link up!


End file.
